With A Crash, One Direction Fanfic!
by IAmADirectioner
Summary: Harry and Liam save a girl from a bad fate, and she soon clicks with the whole band. But will she bring disruption into the band... and cause one of them to fall deeply and darkly in love? ONE DIRECTION. Don't own em.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV-

"Spot anything yet, Harry?"

I grinned. "Not yet, Louis."

It was a typical day in the apartment. The whole band was here, and we had already ordered some breakfast. It was taking long, so I was sitting at the window, pursuing my new favorite pastime ; staring outside looking for a pretty girl.

"Honestly, you've been at it for ten minutes. Not even one nice girl?"

I considered. "Oh, theres one for you Louis."

Louis darted to the glass. "Where?"

I pointed across the street. Louis stared at the old lady across the street, then looked at me, and grinned.  
"She IS quite my type, yeah?" Louis smoothed back his hair, waggling his eyebrows. I snorted.

"What are you two going on about?" Liam asked, setting a tray on to the table, then leaning dow nby the window. He absently pushed his messy mop of hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, curly's not a bad look on you, you know?" I said randomly. He hadn't straightened his hair yet, and his hair was slightly curly. From exprience, I knew girls liked the curls. Liam's eyes were scanning the roads.  
"Really?" he said, not really listening.

"Yeah, but I really would miss Aussie then." Aussie was Liam's favorite pink straightener. I winked at Louis. Liam still didn't notice.

"Hey, there's someone." Liam said suddenly. I turned to look out the window and my gaze settled on a strange girl walking down a pavement. She was wearing a strange combination of a longish pink tutu, black-and-white striped tights, and a red hoodie. I could see dark hair poking out from beneath a red hood.  
"How come you get the girl?" I joked.

"What girl? Has Liam got ANOTHER girl for himself?" Niall quipped. He lounged in the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah, maybe," Louis said cheekily. I kept my gaze on the strange girl. She was walking pretty fast.

"Oh, God." Liam said straightening up.

"What? Did she suddenly start screaming your name?" Niall cracked. Liam shook his head, still speaking.

"No, LOOK. Behind her!" He ran out of the room. I looked a bit behind her distractdly. Two men were behind her, keeping pace. I stared hard. Suddenly I noted how the one with a dark stubble on his chin's hand was drifting to his pocket. And how she was turning into a corner. And how they were following her. And -

"Oh crap!" I muttered, getting up and following Liam's tracks, almost crashing into Zayn, who dropped a coffee.

"Man! Harry!" Zayn called.  
"What's going on?" Niall yelled, but I tore into the elevator outside our room. I pressed Ground Level.

"Come on, come on, come ON..." I mumbled, agitated.

Ding! The doors opened. I raced outside, before anyone could register that I was outside.  
"Hey! Hey Harry!" someone yelled before the door shut behind me. I looked around wildly, and turned into an open street. I saw the men, and the girl.  
_Where was Liam?_  
"Hey! HEY!" I screamed. All three turned around in confusion. The girl's eyes widened, then her stare dropped down to the man's hand. She shreiked and ran away.  
The men looked back at her, then at me. I quickly pulled out my phone. The stubbly one narrowed his eyes at me, and tugged the others arm. They both headed towards me.

I backed up a bit, raising my hands nervously. The two men also backed up, looking at me threateningly. I couldn't see the girl. Slowly they slipped around the corner, and I heard footsteps receding.  
After a split second I ran forward.  
"HARRY! Harry, wait up!" I heard Liam shout. I turned my head back quickly, saw him running forward, then looked forward again.

_**BONK.  
**_I was on the floor, my head hurting. I heard Liam shouting, cars skidding, a girl screaming...  
_A lot of drama for one morning.  
_And I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liam's POV:**

I tore out the hotel. I looked ahead, anxiously. _Where did they go? _I glanced everywhere, and checked a corner. Dead end._  
_"Hey! HEY!" I heard Harry shout. I darted to another corner, and peered around the wall. Sure enough, Harry, the two men, and the girl was there. The girl screamed, and ran from the scene. Harry took his phone out, but the men turned on him. He put his hands up as a gesture of peace. I decided to come out.  
I quietly slid into view. The man with blonde hair's eyes flickered towards me, and then he and his partner backed away. They exited the alley.

Harry darted forward at once.

"HARRY! Harry, wait up!" I called. His head whipped back, and I saw him notice me. Then he turned again - and hit his head on the fire escape of an apartment. He slammed into the ground, and rolled around in pain.  
_There's Harry, always the hero._

I raced past him guiltily,and saw the hooded girl running on the road. She looked back for a moment, fear in her eyes.

Just as a car swerved in her way.  
"WHOA!" I yelled, trying to attract her attention, darting through the cars. She managed to utter a scream before I tackled her full-force, and we crashed onto the next lane. I rolled onto the pavement, still holding on to her.

I could feel the girl shivering. She was just a warm bundle of clothes, a mouse being confronted by the cat. I was almost ontop of her, so I shifted my weight, and raised myself on my arms slightly.  
Her hood had fallen, revealing medium-length, straight black hair. Her eyes were tightly shut, lips trembling. Her skirt was a bit muddy from our fall. She had a slightly bloody graze on her cheek.  
"Oh, God. Are you alright? I'm so sorry... are you injured anywhere? Hello?" I said. There was a catch in my voice. I realized I was shaking too.  
"Uhhh." She whispered. "Hu-uh?" And tears began falling from her eyes.  
"I am so, so sorry. Please, are you okay?" I said despairingly. She just shook as she cried. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a sitting motion, leaning her against me. People were beginning to gather, and an old lady was kneeling next to me already.

"You better take yourselves to the hospital, son. Maybe you'll need medical attention. Should I call a taxi? Maybe get an ambulance?" suggested the lady kindly. I lifted my head, confused and lost.  
"I - " Louis, Niall, and Zayn were in the alley. Louis bent by Harry. I could see shock on his face as clear as daylight. Then Niall shouted and pointed at me. Zayn began waving at me. I nodded at him, and he began making his way towards me. Paparazzi were already in the small street, and some were running here. I bent my head. The girl was sobbing, gently.  
"Hey, hey," I said quietly. I stroked her cold fingers. "It'll be ok. Ok? Everything will be fine..."

"W-what's your n-name?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. She hiccuped.  
I grimaced inwardly. "Liam. Liam Payne."  
"Liam Payne." she mumbled."Li-Liam Payne? From that band..."  
"Yeah. But I'm really really sorry to hurt you like that. Are you hurting anywhere? Pain?"  
"Payne." The girl murmured, half laughing. "Thanks for s-s-saving me-me."  
I hugged her closer, wanting my warmth to soak into her. "No problem."  
Zayn reached here, finally. The car driver had parked and was waving a taxi here. I think he said something, but I hadn't heard him.

"Way to go, idiot." said Zayn, as the taxi stopped. "Well, seriously, way to go, then sarcastically. Harry is getting a massive bruise now. Couldn't have warned him BEFORE?"  
"Sorry," I muttered. The driver was calling us. Zayn and I helped the girl up, and got her in the car. Still feeling a bit dazed, I saw fans outside, shreiking. Not very helpful. The drier U-turned and stopped infront of the little alley. Louis pulled a half-consious Harry inside the taxi. Two more taxis stopped, and our bodyguard/manager Paul climbed into the next one. I'm not sure who got into the other one, but I think it was a woman.

"So, lads, " said the driver, "Where are we going?"  
"Nearest hospital. My friends here got into a bit of a mashup." Louis said.  
"Oh, really?" He had a strong Irish accent. He took a quick peek into the backseat.  
"Hey, you guys are that band aren't ya? Wow, me daughter loves you guys. Could I have an autograph after the curly two get two the hospital?"

_Curly two?_ I instinctively touched my hair. Of course; I hadn't straightened it yet. _Oh well, people HAD to see the real me some time. _

I looked down. The dark-haired girl's eyes were closed. She was either unconsious or asleep. Harry was moaning.  
"You know guys, I'm going to take a nap. I feel exhausted." I said, stifling a yawn. my adrenaline rush had come of, all at once exhaustion had rushed in.  
Niall grinned. "Alright, but don't expect to get any special treatment from us later. Don't get a big head like Harry here." He mussed Harry's curls. Harry fidgeted and put a groggy hand to his head.

"How far is the nearest hospital?" asked Louis. He also messed up Harry's hair. Harry groaned. "Stoppit."

"Not far, just about 15 minutes. Let yer poor friend sleep."  
_Like I need more encouragement._  
I shut my eyes, leaned back, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl's (Whose name shall soon be revealed...) pov:**

I woke up feeling dazed. My cheek stung a bit.  
_Where...  
_Trying to open my eyes was as hard as trying to open someone elses - without hands. I struggled to lift my eyelids. Finally, they opened, and light poured in.

When I got used to the glare, I observed my surroundings. I wasn't in my room. I didn't remember coming here. I shut my eyes and thought back.  
_Dance class... heading to Violet's... didn't reach..._

I glanced all around the room. It seemed like I was in a hospital - everything was just white, white, white...

_That car was white._  
I gasped as memories hit me like - well, like a car - and overwhelmed me, and suddenly, tears blurred my vision.  
_Me... infront of that car... somone shouted...  
_My tears overflowed from my eyes, as my body shook with the sobs I was making.I leaned my head on my arms, shaking. I couldn't believe how cruel life was.

_Someone saved me.  
_Who saved me?  
_Think hard. Think VERY hard...  
_It was so painful to try and relive the experience, but, with a shudder, I closed my eyes and thought.  
_White...  
_Another tear slid down my face.  
_Somebody pushing me out the way..._

I gave up, and burst into another round of tears. My sobs were loud. I screamed, trying to let out all my frustration and misery. My head fell onto my knees, just as I saw someone enter with a slam of the door. Suddenly, strong, warm arms held me comfortingly. But I just wanted to be alone. I flailed my arms around wildly, struggling to become free.  
"Hey, hey! Its ok! Nothing's gonna happen to you... are you alright?"  
I panted, still shaking from my tears.  
"Are you ok? God, Liam, get in here!"

_Liam..._ Suddenly, I remembered, that was the name of my savior.  
_But he had seemed - famous, somehow...  
Liam... Hemsworth?  
_No, idiot. Think again. I closed my eyes and thought hard.  
_"Are... hurt...? Pain?"_

"Liam Payne," I breathed out loud. "Liam Payne."  
"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. We've called..." I didn't bother listening. I slowly relaxed, letting my arms go limp, trying to calm my breathing. I hiccoughed.

I heard the quiet closing of a door, and then felt two hands grasp my wrists.  
"Hey," a voice said quietly. My savior.  
I clenched my fists, and forced my self to keep my eyes closed. I didn't think I could look at him, without him reminding me of what happened last time, and without me falling to pieces.

Strong hands pulled my fingers open. I shivered, then let my entire body go limp. There was too much trama going through my mind. I held onto his hands, and leaned into the person behind me, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV :**

"The good news is your bruise will be gone in two, three weeks. Be glad its not for longer!" The nurse added sharply as I groaned. Two or three weeks is a long time. I would have to mind my head.  
"Rub this ointment on your bruise every night, it might help," said the nurse, handing me a little blue tub, chock-full of ointment.  
"Right, can I go now?" I asked. She nodded, and I strode out the little room into the corridor. Zayn was waiting there.  
"It'll go away in two or three weeks," I reassured him. "Atleast my hair covers it."  
"Most of it," Zayn pointed out. I sighed. "Yeah, you know. So, how's Liam?"

Zayn shrugged. "S'okay. Got some scrapes and bruises, but nothing big."  
"Cool. So - "  
A scream pierced the air. I looked at Zayn wildly, who was looking at door 1245 in shock. I yanked the door open, and darted inside.  
The girl was there, weeping. She gave a heart-wrenching sob.  
I quickly reached her and put my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, though I had no idea why she was crying. But she struggled to get free, thrashing wildly.  
"Hey, hey!" I protested. "It's ok! Nothing's gonna happen to you..." I paused. "Are you alright?"

She had stopped struggling so hard, her dark hair falling limply over her face. Her breathing was heavy, and she was trembling badly.  
"Are you ok?" I asked anxiously. I needed help. "God, Liam, get IN here!"  
The girl became more still, squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Liam Payne. Liam Payne," she murmured, as if remembering.  
"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine," I babbled. "We've called your parents ; they'll be here as soon as they can."  
Liam entered quietly. He looked a bit nervous. He sat on the bed awkardly, gripping the girl's wrists. "Hey," he said softly.

In response, she clenched her fists. Fear was written all over her face. She didn't open her eyes.  
Liam gently tugged her fingers out of her clenched hands. All at once, the girl's strength seemed to vanish as she fell on to me weakly. We both sat in silence, staring at her. Her breathing became regular.

Liam took his hands back, and stood up. I carefully tried to get up, but then she whimpered.  
"It's okay, I can stay awhile," I reassured Liam in a whisper. He shrugged, and carefully left the room. I thought I heard Danielle in the corridor ; she would be desperate to see him. This was probably in the news already - "One Direction saves girl from car accident". Joy.

I looked down at the girl. I wondered what her name was. Her black hair was silky, falling in locks around her face. I tucked one behind her ear.  
_She's quite pretty, actually._

I leaned my head back on a propped-up pillow, and, with my arms still around her waist, I closed my eyes.  
*****************************

"Alice!"  
I jumped in shock, my arms automatically tightening their grip. The girl in my lap had also jumped a little. She gave a small moan.  
"Alice, honey, we were so worried... we didn't know... it..." a woman was speaking all this. She had short, salt-and-pepper hair, and a pale face. She looked like she was in her late forties. The man next to her had similar features.

"Uh..." I groaned. My neck and back were stiff from sleeping in an awkward position. I shifted my weight. The girl - Alice? - looked up at me in confusion.  
"Wha - " she muttered. Then her expression changed, and she knew where she was. She didn't cry again, though she looked close.  
"Mom," the girl breathed, "It... It..."  
"Alice..." the woman said tearfully.  
"Mom. It was a white car," Alice said, and tears spilled from her eyes.  
_White? What does that have to do with anything?_

I gently pulled myself away from her, and stood. Her mother immediately came to take my place, weeping. I backed out of the room. Alice glanced at me miserably, wth a look that said, _you don't understand._

I looked at her apologetically, then exited.  
All the lads were there.  
"You took some time," Niall joked. I frowned at him.  
"I fell asleep."  
"How was she?" Liam wanted to know. I shrugged.  
"When her mom came in, she started crying about it being a white car. What does THAT mean?"

Everybody shrugged. A doctor came to us.  
"Are you One Direction?"  
We all exchanged glances and nodded.  
"You saved this girl?"  
We all exchanged glances again. I shrugged and nodded. "Though save is a big word..." Zayn added.

"Well - congratulations. I suppose."  
"Doctor," Niall said suddenly. "Has this girl - "  
"Alice, " I interjected.  
" - Alice, ever been here before?"  
The doctor frowned. " Do you know her surname?"  
"N-"  
" Alice Williams." said Niall. He pointed to a bag next to him, which had a picture of Alice poking out. Her name was on the back.  
"Alice Williams... Alice Williams... yes,I think she was here before. Unless thats another Alice Williams. Tragic, it was."

"What was s-" Liam began, then he stopped. I looked at him quizzically. He avoided my gaze. I looked at Louis, who glanced sideways. I looked to my left.

Alice.  
"Hello," I said at once.  
She half smiled. "Hi," she said shyly. She was wearing her own clothes, despite they were slightly ruined. Her eyes traveled among us. They paused on me, then on Liam.  
"...Liam...?" said Alice quietly. Liam's head shot up, and she jumped slightly.

"Um..." she scraped the two of her Converse shoe on the floor. "Thanks for - for pushing me out of the way."  
Liam smiled sweetly. We could all tell he was nervous. "No problem."

She gave a genuine smile, making one dimple show, which looked cute.  
"So... how come I got One Direction to save me?" she gave a little laugh.

"Well, it all started with Harry staring out the window to find a pretty girl to stalk," Louis began loudly. I blushed and glared at him.  
"Louis!"

Alice laughed. Her clear blue eyes shone.

"So, he found me a nice old lady, then Liam found you."  
This time Liam went red and glared at Louis. Alice smiled at him bashfully, which Liam saw and grinned shyly back.

"Then he realized that two men were following you. He ran downstairs in nothing, NOTHING I tell you," shouted Louis dramatically, "But," he was much quieter now, "A coat.. and his pajamas."  
Liam groaned, and we all looked at his grey pajamas underneath his black coat. Niall snorted, and high-fived Zayn.

"Harry figured it out too - "  
"And is also wearing pajamas. We get it, Lou. Can you cut to the chase now?" I asked.  
Louis stuck his tongue out of me. "Tsk,tsk,tsk, can't wait for himself to come in," he stage whispered. Alice giggled and Zayn scoffed.

"So, Harry runs after Liam, desperate to be hero for a change. Then he finds you, being attacked! He lets you run away! And then when they turn on YOU," he jabs a finger at me, "Liam appears behind, flexing his muscles. They run away too. Harry, eager as always, runs to save you, but sadly hits his head on the stairs of a fire escape."  
I groan. The others laugh at me, while Alice looks apologetic.  
_At least I get sympathy from a pretty girl._

"Liam rushes forward! He kicks Harry in the face for delaying your rescue, then jumps on to you to push you out of harms way. " Louis bowed dramatically. "Now should we roll the end credits or not?" he asked Zayn.

"No thanks, " Alice said, smiling. " I got the basic idea. " She winked at me and I grinned cheekily.  
"Well... it was nice meeting you guys," said Alice a litte awkwardly. Niall grinned at her. "Always a pleasure."  
"Yeah, " Zayn and I said in unison. Liam nodded with Louis.  
"So... bye," said Alice, smiling. She was turning when I caught her wrist.

"Can I have your number?" I asked, grinning, ignoring the scoffs of the others.  
"Oh. Sure, one minute..." She took her phone out of her hoodie pocket, and gave it to me. I gave her mine. I quickly typed my number in, and saved it "Harry Awesome Styles ;)". I gave her back her phone.  
"Ok, what about a picture?" I said cheekily. She blushed.  
"Alright... but of both of us."  
"Ok," I said. I put my face next to hers and smiled. _Click._ Alice peeked at it.  
"Not bad. Ok, my mom's calling-"  
"But you need one for your phone too!" I protested.  
"Yeah, Harry, keep harassing her," Louis muttered. Zayn snorted.

We took another picture. Then she gave a shy smile, and waved goodbye.  
" Bye, Alice!" We all called in unison. She laughed, but I caught her gaze, and her eyes weren't smiling at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Louis's POV:**

I watched as the girl - Alice - turned around a corner with her parents. Then I trained my eyes on Harry. He looked in her direction with a somewhat dreamy expression on his face. He swept his hair of his face, then looked at me, smiling.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, Harry's got the hots for Alice!" I said cheekily, nudging Niall, who burst into his Irish laughter. Liam had a serious, slightly curious look on his face though.  
"I wonder what was so tragic that could have happened to her?" he mused out loud. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Is it possible that YOU, Liam Payne, have fallen for her too?" I asked, half joking, half serious. Liam turned bright red.  
"No!" he protested. "I just think it's weird that she's crying over a white car. Maybe she got into an accident with a white car before...?"  
"No, man, thats just to screwed up," Niall said. "Almsot dying twice because of a white car? I'd probably wear colored glasses for the rest of me life."

I snorted. " I'd wear red ones."  
"Yeah," said Harry absently. Zayn looked at him, then slapped his face. Harry blinked.  
"Whoaaa," I shouted, and Liam cracked up. Harry looked lost.  
"Ouch." he complained, rubbing his cheek and punching Zayn on his leg. Zayn barely noticed in his laughter.

"Harry's too busy dreaming about Alice, isn't he?" Niall joked. Harry shook his head.  
"No, I just gave her an invitation to our concert this weekend. Why?" he asked.

We all fell into hysterics. Poor Harry. He never saw it coming. Neither did we, really.

"You texted her that fast? Next thing you know they'll be dating at the concert!" Zayn cracked. Liam made a funny snort noise as he rolled around.

"Liam? Liam!" A voice called.  
"Danielle," Liam gasped, succesfully stopping himself from laughing. He stood and quickly gave her a hug. She held his face and looked him over.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Oh, God, babe, I was so freaked when I heard... how's that girl? Did she get injured? You were so brave... poor thing... poor BOTH of you..."

I smiled. This is why we all loved Danielle. She never, ever suspected of Liam of cheating. Saving a girl? He was being heroic. Alone with a girl in a room? He would have his reasons, and faithful ones. Caught in a kiss with a girl? The girl was a fan that jumped on him. She knew he loved her with all his heart... and also he was a bad liar. But I knew Liam wasn't the cheating type anyway, and he had never cheated on Danielle. And she loved him too, anyway.

"Danielle, cool it, he's ok. The girl's ok too, though she got a few scrapes. She won't be for long though," I added in a overly dramatic dark tone, staring at Harry in a pretty obvious way. Zayn grinned. Danielle didn't get it though.

"Why? What happened?"  
"With Sir Harry to be her knight in shining armour, she doesn't need enemies!" I cracked. Harry grinned cheekily, fixing his hair again.  
"What? She's cute!" he protested. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Cute, competeing with strange and been through tramatic experiences with you. You know, I've heard relationships based on tramatic experiences never work," Liam commented, Danielle still in his arms. Danielle giggled, and raised her eyebrows at Harry.

"So," she said, "When - "  
Harry raised a hand for silence. Then he sat straight, cleared his throat, and said in a deep accent, "Fear not, Danielle... your boyfriend did nothing more than hug her."

Liam rolled his eyes again as Danielle smiled and winked at me.

"Thank you, Harry, for that kind information. Though I bet you've done more than hug her..."

"Oooooohhhh," Zayn said, making me laugh.  
"Hey, thats my line," I said, playfully slapping him on the arm. He gave a fake shout, then fell onto the floor, rolling in 'pain'.

"Doctor! Doctor, help! Help! Ah, my arm's burning! Save me!"  
Then he banged his head on the metal leg of the sofa we were sitting on, and, well, we all went crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey, guys, just wanted to say thanks for reading this far. Also, sorry about the confusion with Alice; 'the white car' will be revealed soon... hopefully. And yes, most of the POVs will be Harry's, Liam's or Alice's. I just added Louis randomly for a point of view of how Liam AND Harry took it to the others. Oh! And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ONE DIRECTION, OR THEIR BODYGUARDS, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. Cool? )**

**Liam's POV: **

"Liam! Liam! Crap, check this out! Liam!"  
A pillow slammed into my face. I blinked wearily.  
"G'way," I mumbled sleepily. I curled up in my blanket, and put a pillow ontop of my head. No luck; it was pulled away from me, and I opened my eyes in frustration. Something was moving infront of my eyes. I recognized it.  
"Ah!" I yelped, ducking under the covers. _The way he was holding it - stupid spoon!_

"Now I've got your attention, " said a voice. I recognized it as Louis's - and Niall was there too. And Zayn. _But no Harry...  
_It had been a few days since the accident. We were back in the hotel. I had sudden flashbacks sometimes, which caught me by surprise and made me shiver - I really HAD been frightened, I just hadn't felt it at that moment - but Louis reported those would pass. Hopefully.

Something else was tossed in my face - a newspaper. Glaring at Louis, still wary of the haunting spoon, I looked at the article in question and read...

_**Styles in love again? ;**__**  
**__Paparazzi found Harry Styles, a member of the famous band One Direction, walking at night in the streets with a girl - the SAME girl that he and Liam Payne (another band member) saved from two men that were possibly kidnappers, and then from a collision with a car. Rumor has it, this could be Styles' new girl! She seemed to have had no permanent or fatal injuries, and neither did Styles. We - _

_Continued on Page 8._

But I looked up at Louis.  
"He hasn't come back yet?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

I groaned and fell back on the pillows.  
"Doesn't he realize we have a concert today? God, he'll be wasted. What are we gonna do?"  
"Do about what?" said a sleepy voice. Harry stood in the doorway, looking exhausted but very, very cheeky and happy. He didn't look hung over at all.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. INLOVE." Niall teased.  
Harry grinned. "It is."  
"According to the news? Definitely," I said. I threw it at him. He scanned the front page, then started reading.  
His grin became wider. "Stalkers." He tossed it on the bed, and then backed out the room.  
"I'm gonna catch some sleep. Night."

"Harry, you do realize we have a concert today... right?" asked Zayn. Harry shrugged.  
"Hey, I only need to catch some Z's. I'm not hung over or anything."  
"You're NOT?" Louis asked, swooning dramatically. Harry shook his head.  
"Alice doesn't drink." And he strode off.

"The lad's mad!" shouted Louis. I glared at him.  
"Stop shouting in my bedroom." I stood up, stretching.  
"And mine," Niall added. I sighed. "Yeah, and his. "

Louis pouted. Zayn messed up his hair teasingly, and Louis made no move to fix it.  
"So... what time is it?" I asked. Zayn looked down at his watch.  
"About 11."  
"Great. Who's ordered the room service?"  
Niall raised his hand. I smiled.

"I'm starving. Did you order pancakes?"

"Sorry Liam," Louis said, looking mega-sad. "I finished them. But there is... one... left..."  
Zayn looked at me. I locked eyes with him.

"May the best lad win!" I yelled, and ran out the door. Zayn was right next to me.  
_CRASH!_

I was on the floor, someone ontop of me.  
"Liam?" Zayn groaned.  
"Yeah?"

"Whose on top of you?"  
I couldn't see who, so I rolled around and shifted my weight so I could see who it was.  
Oh crap.  
Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alice's POV:**

"Oh, I hope this is the right hotel..." I muttered. It looked alot like it, though, because fans were milling outside it like crazy. I entered anxiously, and went up to the front counter. "Excuse me," I said sweetly. "I'm looking for room 345...?"  
The receptionist stared at me. "And who are you?"  
I handed her a note. It said,  
_This is Alice Williams, and Harry Styles invited her to One Direction's hotel room. Thanks. :)  
Harry Styles._

She stared at it for a while, then stared at me again. I felt uncomfortable.  
"Oh! I recognize you! You're from the newspaper! Ok, go to the third floor. Give this notice to the bodyguard there."  
_Newspaper...? _But I smiled and took the elevator to the third floor. I thought back to last night...

_Ding Dong.__ I went to get the door, though I couldnt understand who it would be.  
"Hi," said Harry Styles.  
I stared at him. "You..." He looked really cute. He had this smile on his face that was really adorable. He was wearing just some jeans, hi-tops, a shirt with Rolling Stones written on it and a blazer.  
"How'd you get my address?" I asked warily. I stood in the doorway, not really inviting him in.  
"You did give me your phone number," he pointed out.  
"But not my ADDRESS," I said. He shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face. "I know people." Then he grabbed my arm, pulling me outside."Come on!" But I resisted going further._

_"Where are we going?"  
He shrugged again. "Somewhere."  
I liked the sound of that. "Can I get my coat?"  
"Sure."_

_I ran inside, grabbed my plaid coat, then walked outside next to Harry..._

_We were both giggling our heads off, despite the fact that neither of us was drunk.  
"Oh my God, Harry, you can't just DO that!" I laughed. He snorted.  
"Everyone WAS asleep! Honest!"  
"Uh huh!"_

_We turned into an alley. Suddenly, I hiccuped. Harry looked at me in astonishment, then broke into peals of laughter. I laughed too, and my hiccups became worse and louder, making Harry laugh even louder. Finally, his laughter died down. I was doing my best to stop my hiccups.I kept mouth shut.  
"Come on, open your mouth," coaxed Harry. I shook my head. I didnt think I would survive long enough this time if I started laughing again.  
"Come on..."  
I kept my lips firmly shut. He pouted, locks of curly hair falling onto his face. He gently pulled my lips with his fingers, and I was forced to open my mouth - only so another hiccup could exit my lips._

_We both fell in laughter. Harry banged his head on the side of a trash can, making me hysterical. I crawled over to him, my hand clapped over my mouth in an attempt to stop my giggles.  
"Oh God," I gasped, suddenly remembering his injury. I moved his curls from his head. His bruise loomed up at my face. Harry's face was one in pain. I immediately stopped laughing.  
"Crap..." I gasped. I brushed all his hair from his face anxiously. Nothing was bleeding, and Harry was recovering. I managed to pull him into a sitting position. He moaned and held his head, leaning against the dustbin. His breathing was fast. I kneeled infront of him. gently running my hand in his hair. His breathing slowed down, and he looked at me seriously._

_"Thanks."  
I smiled in releif. "No problem."  
Harry studied me warily. "You really are very pretty."  
I could feel myself flush. Harry smiled and pulled my head to his shoulder. I leaned on it, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I closed my eyes.  
__**A white car...**_

_I gasped, sitting upright. Harry looked at me, concerned.  
"Alice...?"  
I gulped in air, and forced a smile on my face. "Nothing. I'm fine." I leaned back on him, and let my lids close..._

_"I had an amazing time. Now go! The band must be so furious at you!" I protested.  
He smiled. "Bye..."  
"Bye," I murmured, as he walked away..._

**Ding. **The doors opened, and a feroicious bodyguard loomed out at me. I felt startled.  
I showed him the notice.  
He stared at it, then took out his phone and called someone - Harry, probably. Then he sighed, and stopped the call.  
"He never picks up anyway..." The he looked at me.  
"If you cause any mischeif..."  
I nodded understandingly, then he gave me directions.

I walked ahead, then turned left, then right, then found room 345.  
I knocked, but nobody replied.  
I tried the door impatiently, and it swung open.  
_Stupid Harry._

I entered quietly.  
_Whoa._

It was a giant suite. It had a great big lounge, connecting to a great big dining room and cute kitchen. I counted four doors - one of which was open!  
"...ordered room service?"  
Pause.  
"I'm starving. Did you order pancakes?"  
"I'm sorry, Liam -" I went red for unknown reasons. "- I finished them... except there is...one...left..."

Pause. Pause. I moved closer to the door. Maybe they were whispering?  
"May the best lad win!" Liam shouted. I drew back, but somebody fell ontop of me. My breath was forced out of me.  
I shuddered as flashbacks hit me again, but I kept strong.  
I could feel somebody warm underneath me - familiar warmth.  
"Liam?" Somebody - I think Zayn, considering the accent - hey, I AM a fan! - groaned.  
"Yeah?" the person under me said. I felt a shocked tingly-feeling. Oh God, another collison with Liam!  
Memories seeped through me under he lids of my eyes, and I felt sick, but I fought them hard.

"Whose ontop of you?"  
Liam carefully rolled out from under me, then looked at me. Surprise took over his face, then shock slammed in and suddenly he shut his eyes. His whole body shook. I realized he was remembering the accident, which happened almost exactly like this. I didn't realize he would have been freaked by it too - and I felt terrible at once. I took hold of Liam's hands gently, and looked at Louis, who had come outside. I motioned for him to come, and he came closer. He gripped Liam's shoulders, kneeling by him. He looked a bit scared.  
_Trama, _I mouthed. He raised his eyebrows, then looked back at Liam, who was still keeping his eyes closed. His mouth was trembling, and he looked so vulnerable, I could hardly bear it. I remembered something my cousin had told me when I was having a bad flashback.  
We had been watching a TV show, when suddenly they showed a girl being hit by a car. The flashbacks immediately wracked through me, and my cousin, Josh, panicked. But he immediately held my shoulders, and told me, very firmly, how what I was seeing was not real.

I leaned close to Liam's ear.  
"You don't have to relive this. You can forget it. You don't need to relive this. This. Isn't. Real. Ok? Its NOT real. So leave it alone. It isn't real. It. Isn't. REAL."  
I said the last few words with surprising venom, but it worked - sort of. He stopped shaking, but he didn't open his eyes.  
I bit my lip, then spoke again, this time softer.  
"Open your eyes, Liam. It's not real. Look around you, this HAPPENED before. Its fake. If you open your eyes, then you'll see. So open them..."

Hands clutched at my waist suddenly, and I jumped, but waited. I couldn't see him, due to my being held close to him, but I knew his eyes had opened when I heard Louis breathe a sigh of release, and saw Zayn slump against a wall from his frozen position out of the corner of my eye.

I rested my chin on his shoulder, my arm around his neck. I waited patiently for him to recover enough to speak, which I knew would take a minute.  
A bewildered Harry stumbled out of a door way. He was wearing the same clothes he was on our - date?  
"I heard a noise," he began, then he saw me. A befuddled expression fixed itself on his face, but I raised a finger on my free hand. Harry glanced away from me for a moment - I think at Louis - then he looked at me, and nodded. He came and stood next to Louis, gazing at Liam in a sort of upset way.

I caught Zayn's gaze. He mouthed, _Speak? _I nodded.  
"Liam?" Zayn said, very softly. Liam didn't move or respond.  
Niall walked infront of me. I had almost forgotten about him. He gently touched Liam's arm, but he still didn't move, though his eyes darted to look around.  
I was a bit worried now. I didn't remember what I was like after MY first flashback, but I would've thought Liam would say something now.

I gently played with a curly hair at the back of his head.  
"Liam," I whispered, as quietly as possible.  
He flinched hard, and I felt his arms tighten around me. I kept quiet.

"Oh, God," breathed Liam, his voice trembling. I heard many sighs of relief as I just kept hugging him. I didn't mind anyway - actually, I liked it.  
"See? It wasn't real..." I comforted him, hoping he wouldn't break down like I would've - oh God, am I that wimpy?

But I felt arms begin to rub my back, which I heard made Liam's hugs the best, which was funny, because I don't like being petted like a dog.  
But this time, it felt reassuring because it meant he was recovering.

"Oh, God..." he repeated. "It..."  
"It wasn't real," I told him firmly. I ruffled the wavy hair the back of his head. "Do you beleive me?"  
He at last hugged me properly, which is when I finally realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Liam's POV:**

I was exhausted.  
I could barely walk, but I knew I had to, though I wasn't sure why. I just had to keep walking. And then it started raining.  
I was wet. And exhausted.  
I walked among the buildings, through the streets, across the roads. I just... walked. And I was so tired.  
Walking...  
Every once in a while Niall, or Louis, or Harry would come and chat with me, but then they stopped and entered a shop, or cafe. None of them stayed, and soon walking became unbearable, where every step brought pain in my whole body.  
I collapsed onto the wet road, shivering.  
I heard a car screech. Suddenly I was suffocating. Finally, I fell into darkness... down, down, down... I could see the bottom... closer,closer... then -

I gasped as I woke up, stiff. I was completely tangled in sheets, and I was covered with a slight sheen of sweat. I leaned back onto the pillows, calming myself down.  
_Just a dream.  
A really weird dream at that.  
_I pushed my hair away from my eyes. I was staring at a chandelier.  
_Where...?  
_I was lying on... a big sofa in the middle of a lounge. Oh, the lounge in our hotel room. Wait, why was I not in bed?  
_Thinking back..._

I remembered waking up, then seeing Harry, then racing Zayn for a - pancake? Then falling onto someone - Alice, then -  
I shut my eyes tight.  
_The flashback.  
_It wasn't like the other flashbacks I'd had. Those were just sudden pictures running through my mind for five seconds, and then I'd recover in another five seconds. This... this had been like doing it all over again, not sure whether I'd get both of us killed or save her - and maybe me too. The car had been getting so close...  
"Hey, mate."  
I jumped in surprise. Niall was on another sofa, watching 'Friends' at a low volume. Right now he was looking at me with a concerned expression.  
"Hi...Niall," I mumbled. I was glad I could actually say something.  
"So, how're you feeling?"  
"... dazed."  
"Figured. Were you dreaming? I saw you thrashing around a bit, but I didn't want to wake you."  
"Um," I sat up straighter, "Yeah. Just a bizaare dream about walking for ages and ages..."

Niall shrugged.  
Hands grabbed my shoulders - wait, I'm not wearing a shirt? - and I yelped, ducking under the quilts.  
I heard peals of laughter, and slowly peeked my head out of the covers.  
"Boogiewoogieblaaaaaaaah!" somebody - namely, I think Louis - yelled. I rolled my eyes at him, then pushed his face away.  
" Save the close up for the cameras, Louis," I said. The person - yeah, it WAS Louis - grinned.  
"Soz, man." Then he sat on the back of the sofa, and looked at me seriously. "Are you okay?"

"Do I seem ok?" I asked seriously. I didn't really know what he meant.  
"Well... yeah, sort of. Just a bit confused like you woke up on Big Ben or something." I smiled as he grinned again.  
"Yeah, I feel like that. Sort of. So..." I looked around.  
"... why am I on the sofa?"

Back to serious mode. "Well, after Alice - er, should I say, 'woke you up' , you took a while to become you again. Then we all pulled you back up, and, since the sofa was closer then the bed, we dragged you there, and you fell asleep as soon as you hit the couch. So, we decided to jsut bring some pillows and stuff and let you sleep."

I nodded. Then I remembered something.  
"Wait! Don't we have a concert today?"  
Louis raced his hands to calm me. "Whoa, whoa. The stylists have come and dropped of our suits. We explained what happened. Its 2 o'clock, the concert starts at 7, and all we have to do is be dressed by 5:30, then get to the car, and the rest will be known AFTER we get to the stadium. Ok?"  
"Ok," I said, still feeling a bit confused.  
"Liam," a voice snorted, "You look like a lost puppy, or something."  
"Thanks," I retorted, sitting properly. Alice had entered the room with Harry, who was looking releived. I felt a bit embarassed without my shirt on, but I ignored it. After all, I did hug her - alot.  
"Oh, you're awake," he said, droppin onto Niall's sofa. "C'mon, Nialler, budge a bit,"  
"Man," complained Niall, but he shifted to one end of the sofa, instead of sitting bang in the middle.  
"So," Harry looked me straight in the eye, "Are you feeling fine?"  
_Fine? What's THAT supposed to mean? If you mean, do you feel completely better, then NO. I feel a bit dizzy and my head is hurting. If you mean good enough to get up, then Yes._

"Good enough to get up," I said, and Alice smiled. She was wearing a brown jacket over a comfortably-fitting collared white shirt, with a longer black shirt underneath, with dark blue jeggings. Another slightly weird combination - black under white. But it suited her, and she looked cute.

"Do you have a headache?" she asked.  
"A bit like that."  
Alice nodded. "Just take an aspirin and it'll pass. Otherwise, the disorientation will pass in maximum an hour."  
_How does she know I feel disoriented?  
_"Relax, I can't read minds," Alice reassured me - not very reassuring. I raised my eyebrows.  
"Liam, you looked like you just woke up in the London Eye."

Louis cracked up. "Why does everybody keep SAYING stuff like that?" I asked, exasperated.  
"Cuz you DO," Niall protested. Harry nodded his agreement.  
"Whoa," somebody said. I looked towards the voice. Zayn was in the dining room, holding a Millie's Cookie Pop. "You look like London bridge just fell on you, dude."

Louis fell of the sofa in his laughter, and Harry and Niall rolled on their sofas. Alice was clapping both hands to her mouth to stop her giggles. She leaned against the sofa.  
"Enough with the London building comparisons!" I protested.  
Zayn grinned. "Nah, man, I overheard your conversation and thought I should add more..."  
"Awww!" Louis moaned. I grinned at him. The others had stopped laughing and Harry was mock-glaring at Zayn.  
"For SHAME, Zayn, for SHAME."  
Then we all cracked up again. Hey, I watched Big Bang Theory!

When we all stopped laughing (Niall did first), I looked at Alice properly.  
"Thanks, for doing... whatever you did. "  
Alice smiled sweetly. "No problem."  
"Niall, will you wake me up at 3:30?"  
Niall shrugged. "Ok."

"Ok, I'm going back to MY bed. G'night."  
"Good afternoon, Liam!" Zayn called after me. Louis snorted.  
"Good afternoon, Zayn!" I called back mockingly, and Niall exploded into a giggle.

I shut the door behind me, then fell onto my bed. Pillows or not, I was going to sleep. I still felt tired from all that walking in my dream.

I curled up into a comfortable position. The bed was cool. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah, yeah, I know... still no stupid white car. Well, I'm getting there! It should be there in the next chpter or two. Sooooooo please review or follow me! (BTW for those who dont have accounts you can review too, your review will be posted under the name guest. ) I'm trying to update as fast as I can! (Follow me on Twitter - luvLiam_J_Payne) Muah! -IAAD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry's POV:**

We all watched as Liam slid into his and Niall's room, and shut the door quietly. There was am awkward silence for a few moments, then Alice piped up.  
"Harry, the woman at the desk said she knew me from the newspaper... what would that be?"

I grinned awkwardly as I found the newspaper on the floor outside Liam's room and tossed it towards her. Frowning, she read it. Then she sighed.  
"Oh, Ha- RRY! Now I'll be known as your girlfriend for ages!"  
My grin became cheeky. "Is that so bad?"

Alice threw pillow at me, which I caught with one hand. "Yes! I'm not your girlfriend! And I need to be able to go outside without paparazzi bombarding me!"  
I put on a serious expression. "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't think paparazzi stalked me at night, too."

She sighed, exasperated. "It's ok."  
I smiled. "So... how long is this 'not girlfriend' thing for?"

Alice stared at me in astonishment, while the others cracked up at her expression.  
"Harry Styles, you are IMPOSSIBLE," she spat. I shrugged, still smiling. She turned back to the others. "And you guys just shut up!"  
Niall put on a serious face, just for her benefit. "Ok," he said, but Zayn exploded into laughter again, and Niall fell over laughing. Alice looked back at me.  
"Hey, what am I doing here anyway?"  
_Oh! Right!  
_"Yeah, I forgot to give you the tickets for the concert." I steered her in the direction of my room.  
"Tickets? Harry, I'm BUYING the tickets."  
"No, you're not. They're sold out. Hence I'm giving you a once-in-a-lifetime offer of a free Harry-paid ticket." In my room, I waved two tickets at her, then threw them. "Here, catch."

She caught them, glanced them over, then looked at me, a pained sort of expression on her face. "I can't just take these. Atleast let me PAY."  
I shook my head."It's called a GIFT, Alice. You're meant to ACCEPT them."  
She cracked a smile. "Yeah, when_ I _owe you a gift for saving my life."  
I shrugged. "Thats completely different."  
"No, it's NOT," she protested. "Harry, these have backstage passes TOO. I HAVE to pay for them!"  
"It's fine! It's a gift from the band!"  
Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "And the band knows about this?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hey, guys!" Alice shouted. I winced. _Oh well.  
_"Yes?" Louis bellowed back.  
"Did you know Harry's giving me two free tickets?" she yelled back. Then she quickly looked back at me and mouthed _2?_ questioningly.  
There was a pause. "NO," Zayn yelled.  
Alice turned to face me triumphantly. I cracked a smile. "Hey, they do now."  
She shook her head. "Harry, I AM paying for these tickets. Even if I have to slip the money into your shoes. So you might aswell tell me how much they're for."  
"Why?"  
"Because otherwise I'll pay probably more than required. And I'm not taking any change."

I looked at her seriously, and held her gaze. Instead of being intimidated, she kept looking at me.  
"You are - so weird." I mumbled, as I take back the tickets. 'Fine, pay for them."  
"About that - why are there two?"  
"Bring a friend," I call as I shove them back in my drawer to give later. "I bet they'll want to go."

"Harry Styles, you are SELF-OBSESSED."  
That stung. I faced her. "Why'd you say that?"  
She must have realized she had touched a nerve, because she spoke softer. "Because, you immediately assumed that they're Directioners."  
"No, I didn't. I did a careful analyzing."  
"Ok... explain."  
"Well, you're a Directioner. You knew all our names and acted shy and whatnot."  
Though she went a bit red, Alice nodded.  
"And no doubt as a girl you've talked about us to them." I said this gently.  
She looked a bit redder.  
"And - well, yes, this is a bit self-obsessed - I'm guessing at least one of them likes us or liked us before hand."  
"How'd you guess that?"  
"That's a guess. So... am I right?"  
She studied me for a minute. I hoped I wasn't wrong.

"Yes," she said atlast. "Violet and Claire - two of my friends - already liked you. Thats how I know about you guys."  
I smile. "See?"  
Alice shook her head. "Now I have to decide which one to choo - oh NO. Harry!" _Can she read minds? _I thought bizarrely.  
My smile became bigger. "Why not? I'm paying!"  
"No, its just - UGH!" She flopped down on my bed. I laughed quietly. Girls always made such a big fuss, life for them is so complicated.  
"It's everything about you, you, you, everything that you do, do, do," I sang softly. "From the way that we touch, baby, to the way that you kiss, on, me..."

Alice looked up. "I hope for your sake you're not talking about me."  
I laughed. "Alice, you completely and utterly confuse me. If you're a fan, why don't you ACT like one?"  
"Hey! Are you stereotyping me into those crazy screaming fans?"  
"No! But I've seen shy fans, crazy screaming fans, CRAZIER screaming fans, and normal fans who smile and high-five us like we're normal. But even they act a little crazy. You don't act like them at all. So, Alice Williams," I lean against a wall and stare her down, "Who are you?"

Alice kept up with my gaze, then atlast she looked down.  
"I wouldn't call myself a screaming fan... more like a normal fan. But..."  
She looked back up at me, dead serious. "But I don't think I'm really a fan now. It's sort of... different. Afterwards you guys... well, saved me... it's just... not been... the same."

I realized she was fighting back tears and I immediately sat on the bed with her and put an arm around her.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, Alice... I didn't realize... I'm sorry."  
"No... its not your fault. It was just... random. I'm fine. Really." She rubbed her face. I rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.  
"Ok." I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and pulled herself upright. She was right infront of me. I absently touched her cheek.  
"So...I'm paying for all three tickets?" I said, smiling. She sighed, grinning.  
"One. I'm paying for two."  
"Fine." We walked out of my and Louis's room, and I couldn't help feeling pleased... though I had no reason to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alice's POV:**

Harry laughed heartily. "Alice, you completely and utterly confuse me. If you're a fan, why don't you ACT like one?"  
This made me defensive. "Hey! Are you stereo-typing me into those crazy screaming fans?"

Harry looked slightly alarmed at my reaction. "No! But I've seen shy fans, crazy, screaming fans, CRAZIER screaming fans, and normal fans who smile and high-five us like we're normal - but even they act a bit crazy," he admitted. "But you don't act like them at all. So, Alice Williams," Harry propped himself up against the wall and gazed into my eyes deeply, "Who are you?"

That question completely caught me off-guard. He had interpreted my actions around him well. I had to lower my eyes, and I decided to answer the question as best as I could.

"I wouldn't call myself a screaming fan - more of a normal fan. But - " I forced myself to look back up into his unnerving green eyes, "- But I don't think I'm really a fan now. It's sort of... different."  
_It's not even a sort of. I can't look at Liam in the same way ever again.  
_"Afterwards you guys... well, saved me," I ploughed on, " It's just... not been..." _The same.  
_"...The same." By now, tears were prickling in my eyes, for no reason. I did my best to hide them, but Harry must have noticed because he came and sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, Alice... I didn't realize..." He struggled with words before he gave up. "I'm sorry."  
_Why is HE sorry? _"No, it's not your fault. It was just - random. I'm fine - really."  
He seemed to beleive me, so he said, "Ok, " and stood, offering me his hand. I accepted, pulling myself up and standing VERY close to him.  
Harry's hand grazed my cheek. It was warm. "So... I'm paying for all three tickets?"  
I sighed, grinning. Typical Harry Styles. "One. I'm paying for two."  
"Fine." He gave in, and I walked out of his room, into the lounge. Zayn had dissapeared but Niall and Louis were still watching _Friends. _  
"Wanna watch?" Harry asked me, grinning. He was being so nice I gave in and nodded. It was strange how I was so used to hanging out with them though a week ago I would have been dreaming of just hugging Liam Payne. Now I had done it twice in less than a week.  
We watched _Friends_ for some time. I didn't keep track. Then I noticed that Liam's pillows and blanket were still here. I looked at Niall, exasperated.  
"You didn't give Liam his pillows back? Really?" I asked. He shrugged. I gathered them up in my arms. "What sort of a band are you? Unkind, they used to call this. Now they call this friendship. Kids these days..." I joked as I walked to Liam's room. Louis gave a little laugh while Niall pouted. Harry gazed at me with a strange look on his face. _What? _I thought.

I quietly climbed into Niall and Liam's room, over a fallen chair. Liam was fast asleep on what I thought was his bed because it was stripped of its pillows and duvet.  
I very gently dropped a bit of blanket over Liam, which he immediately snuggled up in. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, he looked so cute. I managed to slide a pillow under his head when he rolled over. He looked reallllly cute. But I didn't think of him as I did before. I couldn't.

I was just tiptoeing out when he moaned, and rolled over again. I froze. _I didn't wake him, did I?_  
I slowly unfroze and backed up, but I accidently hit the chair. It rolled over, hitting the ground with a thud.  
Liam flinched. "S-sorry?" He mumbled.  
"Go back to sleep. Sorry," I whispered, and pulled the door open a crack.  
"No, wait, I'm sorry - wait."  
I stopped, closing the door quietly. He was still lying down.  
"Wait - WAIT a minute -"  
"Liam, I'm right here, " I said, confused. But he refused to believe it.  
"Hold it - WAIT - can you just wait, Alice?"  
I froze. _Did he just say my name?  
_"Liam?" I whispered.  
"Alice, wait! Please! No, wai - NO!"  
Then silence, and a small noise. It came again. And again, and again. I realized in shock he was crying.  
I drifted over to where he was, very slowly, and touched his arm.  
At once he flung it out and his eyes opened wide, still sobbing.  
I locked eyes with him, my hand in mid-air. Liam kept staring at me, his sobs receding, his arm dropping limply. Slowly his eyes drooped closed and his sobs finished, his hand over his eyes. His breath caught in his throat every few breaths.  
"A-Alice?" he murmured. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "Yes," I said.  
"Oh, God." he breathed, and lifted his arm, and looked at me. "Oh, God." And he shut his eyes again, then looked at me again.

"How much of that - did you hear?" Liam asked. I recalled it.  
"From, 'Sorry?'." I said uncertainly. "Liam, you - you said my name..."  
He looked down. "Sorry."  
"What WAS that?" I asked, slightly horrified. Liam shook his head.  
"Bad dream..." he mumbled.  
"Bad dream? Liam, you woke up crying. That was a bad _nightmare."_

He sounded a bit angry this time, surprisingly. "Yeah, well, it was just a nightmare. So can we just leave it?"  
For some reason, I didn't want to leave it. "No - it could be trama. And you need help for that."  
"I told you, its fine!" Liam protested. He sat up, and swung his legs to the end of the bed I was at.  
"Do you want me to tell the band?"  
"It's FINE." he said. He sounded angrier then before. "It was just a dream. Jeez, Alice, you take things so seriously!"  
"SERIOUSLY?" I exploded. "Liam. I am TRYING to help you! Trama gets worse after awhile, and if you don't treat it then it can be serious! I KNOW what I'm talking about! I - you haven't been through what I have - you - it's just - I - "  
Liam looked a bit scared now, but defensive all the same. I glared at him, then leaned forward, and gripped his wrists, my nose close to his.  
Liam looked more than 'a bit scared' now. But I was so mad, I didn't care.  
"Liam. What. Was. That?"

I was staring directly at him. His eyes were a warm brown with startlingly golden lines in them. I never noticed them before. They made him look strangely different, and now, more vulnerable. Like how I felt.  
Startled with myself, and how mad I had felt, I let go of him and tried to lean back and apologize, but suddenly he grabbed my wrists, and held me close. He was looking at me steadily, and I felt more and more vulnerable. I wasn't used to being so close to someone for so long. It was unnerving.  
"Liam, can you let go?" I mumbled, lowering my gaze. But he didn't respond, and I looked back up. They were still staring at me intensely, and I was feeling very, very nervous.  
I suddenly needed to sit down, and I tried to let myself sit, but his hands were still clutching my wrists. Then slowly, he let me sit on the floor, but still managed to keep our gazes locked and our faces close.  
_Blue eyes, so close to me... so full of pain...  
_A tear fell out of my eye, and blurred up my vision so I couldn't focus on him anymore. But I felt him release my left wrist and brushing away the tear, then brushing at my eyes, clearing the rest of the tears from them, so Liam's eyes were back infront of me, still gazing at me. This had never happened to me before.  
"I'm sorry,"Liam muttered at last. He finally lowered his gaze, and I shut my eyes. I felt a bit shaky. I took a few calming breaths, and then looked at him again. His eyes now resembled a cornered animal's ; scared and nervous.  
I pushed my hair away from my face, and gently tugged at my wrists, silently asking for him to let go. He did. I leaned back against a wall.  
_That was... exhausting.  
_"I'm sorry," Liam repeated. He was still looking down, avoiding my eyes. I tried speaking.  
"_I'm _sorry," I said quietly. He looked at me breifly, then gave a strange sort of smile. It broke some tension.  
"Did I hurt your hands?" he asked gently. I shook my head. He still wasn't looking at me, which I found strangely annoying. "Liam..." I said. He still didn't look at me.  
Unconsiously I came closer to him and captured his wrists in my hands - again. Liam looked at me, bewildered. I looked at him seriously.  
"Can you look at me?" I asked him. He gradually raised his head, and looked straight at me. His eyes were so many shades of brown...  
He gave a funny sort of laugh. "I actually kind of like it when you do this." he admitted. I smiled. "I'm not sure whether I liked it, but it was definitely something new." I admitted. He cracked a smile. I let go of him, and he instantly leaned back.  
I pulled myself up, then wrapped my arms around myself self-consiously.  
"So..." I said thoughtfully, as Liam stood, "Are you going to tell me about that dream... or what?"  
Liam glanced at the door, then back at me. "Just... after the concert."  
I shrugged. "Ok. Hey, it's 3:30. Niall should be here any moment."  
"Let's go. It might be..." he trailed off. _Awkward explaining, _I thought. So I pulled the chair out of the doorway, and we both stepped out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zayn's POV:**

Alice slipped into Liam's rooms with his things. As soon as she was gone I looked at Harry. He had a puzzling expression on his face.  
"What's going on in your mind, Harry?" I asked. He looked at me with that expression on his face.  
"Harry," I said gently. He blinked, and focused.  
"I don't know what's wrong with her, Zayn. It's this..." he gestured by making a big figure of a woman with his hands. "Thing," he finished. "She likes me. I can tell. I like her too. But there's something - WRONG. And I try not to notice - she does too - but it's THERE." Harry looked at me, frustrated.  
"There's boundary between us. And I don't know what it could be. It stops us from being... together."  
"Has she said anything about it?"  
"She told me that she can't really think of us... in the same way... as she did before." Harry looked at me properly, confusion in his green eyes. "What does that mean?"  
"I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a white car."  
Harry's eyes grew wide. "You're probably right! But... she gets so sentsitive about that stuff. I wonder what it is."

"Well... I could always ask her," I said seriously.  
Harry frowned at me. "Why will you asking her make a difference?"

I grinned at him. "I'm like that. I'm more _persuasive_ then you."  
Harry stared at me. I sighed. "That was a joke."

"Ohhhhhh. Ok."  
"I have a plan," I explained. "But you can't be here when I ask her."  
"Ok... but then the others can't be here either, right?"  
"Yeah... I'll just bring her outside or something. Ok, Niall? No interruptions," I added loudly, because I knew he was listening. He waved me away.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let Zaynie take care of Hawwy-Lawwy's problems."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Harry looked at me nervously. "So... we wait?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Thanks, Zayn." He gave me a serious glance.  
"It's cool," I reassured him. Admittedly, I wanted to know about this myself.

We kept watching TV for fifteen more minutes when Alice came out - with Liam.

Liam looked at Niall, absorbed in his game. "You were gonna wake me up now, right?"  
Niall shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I hoped he wouldn't reveal anything about the plan.  
"Liam, at least put a shirt on for our guest," I said. Liam sighed, while Alice laughed.  
"Yeah, go get dressed, Liam." She pushed him back in the direction of his bedroom. He groaned but went back to his room.

I looked at Alice warmly. She seemed so natural. I liked it.  
"I feel like going out. For frozen yogurt. Or ice cream and brownies. Or something. Alice, you want to come?"

I locked eyes with her. She studied me. I had already figured her out, so I knew she would. I looked at her casually, but in a friendly manner.  
"Ok, is anybody else coming?"  
"Nah," Harry said. Niall shook his head.  
"Well... ok," Alice said uncertainly. I shook my head at her.  
"Honestly, you make it sound like I'm going to kidnap you and hold you hostage for a million pounds!"

Alice giggled. "Sorry! Let me get my jacket..."  
She turned away to get her coat, and Harry looked at me, surprised. I grinned.  
_Let DJ Malik handle this one._

I grabbed the car keys. "Let's go!"  
I held the door open for her cheekily. "After you, madam."  
She grinned. "What ARE you doing, Zayn?"  
"You'll see..." I said wickedly.  
"So... ice cream or frozen yogurt?" I asked as we walked. She shrugged. "Surprise me."  
"Alright." _I think you'll be surprised, _I thought.  
**************************************

We stopped at Baskin Robbins in the end, and we had to order quickly, because I heard whispers, "_Is that Zayn Malik?"_

We escaped before catastrophe struck. In the car again, Alice laughed for ages. I burst into random spurts of laughter.  
"Why are you laughing?" I asked.  
She stopped her laughter for a moment. "You guys go through this EVERYDAY?"  
I considered. "Sometimes better, sometimes... I'd rather not say."

She giggled. "Poor you."  
I turned a corner, then parked on the side of an alley. Alice looked at me, confused.  
"What?"  
I looked at her seriously.  
She laughed nervously, but she kept her gaze locked with mine. She had a strange gaze; it had a touch to it which you don't see in normal people.  
"Is this the part where I discover you're actually the bad creepy stalker?"

I drew back, slightly stung. "That was mean."  
Alice sighed, and looked apologetic."That was, wasn't it? I'm sorry."

I was silent, and looked away from her. Then I finally asked her, without looking at her.  
"Alice, what does a white car mean to you?"

She froze."W-what?"  
I looked at her again. I kept our eyes locked. "Does it mean anything to you?"  
She looked at me. I had caught her off guard, and we both knew it.  
"Zayn - "  
"Does it?"

She bit her lip and looked at me. Then she shook her head.  
"Alice. You're lying." I whispered.

She tore her gaze away from me, and looked at the sky. "I wish you didn't bring that up. But I knew you would."  
"And I knew you would lie," I said simply. She kept her gaze on the fluffy white clouds in the air, but I could see tears beginning to shimmer in her eyes.  
"How well do you know me, Zayn? Do you know me at all?"  
I shrugged. "I know you well enough to know there's something you're not telling us. Something that keeps you distant from us."

"Us?"  
"The band, Alice. They've figured that much out too."  
She still refused to look at me. I looked at her for a moment, then backed out of the alley.

"Go left."  
I raised my eyebrows at her. She was looking straight ahead.  
"Ok," I said simply, and turned left.  
******************************************

We reached a graveyard.  
During the whole trip, Alice hadn't looked at me. Now she did. I looked back at her, keeping a blank facial expression on.  
"Stop it, Zayn. I know you do that for the cameras alot, but if you know me that well, you should know thats not helping."  
I sighed. I knew she would look at my face to see whether she could trust me or not. So I looked at her studied me for a moment, then got out the car.

I followed her.  
We walked through little paths here and there. I was confused. _Where is she taking me?_

Finally, she stopped, in the more recent section. She was infront of a grave. I looked at the headstone. It said;

_Anne Williams. Beloved daughter, cherished sister, amazing friend. We will always remember you._

She was 10 years old when she died a year ago.  
"Oh," I whispered.  
Alice looked at me with tears spilling out of her eyes.  
"A year ago, we were walking to a restaurant for lunch. Me, Anne, my mom, my dad. It was snowing. Anne and I were laughing. We had always been so close."  
I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.  
"I walked onto the road at a stoplight. But this one white car didn't stop. It rushed right at me. Then Anne p-pushed me out the way. I saw her looking a-a-at me. She g-got hit."  
Tears slipped down my cheeks.  
"She literally flew across the road. M-my mom screamed. She came for me, while my d-d-dad went for Anne." Alice gasped, then spoke again. "I barely got hit. But A-Anne..."

She looked at the sky despairingly. She looked back at me. "Anne was hit badly. I saw her before the ambulance came."  
Her body shook with a giant sob. "She didn't have a chance. And the last thing she saw - was me."  
I reached for Alice blindly, and hugged her desperately. Now I knew. Alice looked at the sky again.  
"Her eyes - were-w-were the color of the sky the last time I s-saw her. And the last t-thing she said..."  
I shut my eyes. " 'I'm sorry, Alice,'" she whispered.  
And Alice broke down. She fell into her tears, and I staggered to hold her up. But I couldn't. So we sank to the floor, Alice crying hard, me barely holding self together. But I did, and I stayed there, praying for poor Anne, and for Alice. And I looked at the sky, hugging Alice all the while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry's POV:**

I fidgeted around a bit. I was nervous for what Zayn had to tell me. But I tried to make it less obvious. It seemed to be working.

I had already dressed into what had been left for me, excpt the blazer. I was wearing dark grey, nice fitting pants and a maroon dress shirt, with some black shoes. Simple - but effective.

I heard footsteps in the corridor. I strained my ears. Was it them?  
I heard a key jangling outside, and the door swung open. Zayn and Alice walked in, both laughing hysterically, Alice clutching her stomach, both holding ice cream cups.  
"Seriously?" she gasped. Zayn nodded, grinning.  
"Yeah..." he laughed. I was surprised. I thought she'd be depressed, or atleast solemn. I reminded myself to ask Zayn how he does this.

"You took some time," Niall commented. Zayn shrugged. "We were taking a drive - away from the fans." Alice giggled.  
"Oh, did you run into them?" I asked.  
"Oh, NO, Harry, of COURSE not," Alice said in an over-exaggerated voice. "They didn't say, "OHMIGOD ZAYN MALIK I LOVE YOU!" and throw themselves at him, just as soon as we climbed into the car. Must've been," she glanced at Harry, "My imagination..."

I raised my eyebrows at them. "Did you guys get high or something?"  
Zayn laughed. "No."  
"Then I think you both need a serious sugar-let out."

Alice smiled. "No, we're good."  
" Zayn, get ready!" Liam interrupted, walking in, dressed aswell. He was wearing a three-quarter sleeve white fitting t-shirt and beige trousers. I wondered whether he would straighten his hair - he always did, but a new look is never wrong, is it?  
Alice glanced at him, and there was something strange in her expression, but it quickly changed back into the 'giggly-Alice'.  
_They're pretending, _I thought. Then, _Dang, they're good._

"Alright," Zayn grumbled. He dropped his icecream cup in a dustbin afterwards scooping up the last mouthful, and went to his room. The door shut.

I realized this was the time to make a move. "I'll get his clothes for him," I sighed. All the clothes were in Liam's room. I fetched his then entered his room.  
Zayn looked at me, a bit surprised. Then he remembered.  
"Did you even ask her?" I asked quietly, dumping his clothes on the bed, where Zayn took them and began changing.  
"Yes," he muttered, though his voice was already muffled from pulling off his old shirt. He took it off finally, and looked at me seriously. "Do you really want to know?"  
I hesitated. Did I? Did I really?

"Yes," I answered at last. Zayn yanked his shirt over his head.  
"It did have something to do with a white car," he said atlast. "Last year - she was in a car accident with one. But her sister pushed her out of the way. But - the sister died from impact. They had been really, really close." Zayn looked really upset. "And Anne - her sister - told Alice she was sorry just before she died."

I stared at him. She had to relive all that? She had to relive the death of her sister? I was shocked.  
"How old was she?" I asked.  
"Ten," Zayn said softly, not looking at me. "Alice showed me her grave."

I bit my lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. Then I walked out, trying to look natural.

"Giving Zayn his clothes doesn't take that long, Hazza," Louis commented. He looked at me curiously.  
"Yeah, but the pant zipper got stuck in the shirt," I explained cooly. "I helped him untangle it."  
"Ok," Louis said, but he looked doubtful. I wished he didn't know me so well.  
"So, I gotta get going," Alice said. I looked at her. She looked completely normal. But she caught my gaze, and I looked down.

"Ok, then," Liam said. "Harry, did you give her the tickets?"  
I remembered I had put them back. "Wait," I called as I went to get them. I took them from the drawer, then went back to her.

"Remember, I'm paying for all three," I reminded her cheekily. She sighed.  
"One, Harry. Ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go, and don't be late!" I called at her as she walked down the corridor, waving. Then I shut the door, and looked back at them.

Louis was looking at me. He knew I was hiding to hide it from Louis would be fruitless.

So I just walked back into our room to pull on my shoes.  
Louis walked in a few moments later.  
"I'm sorry, Lou. I don't think I can tell you," I said. I knew he was going to ask what happened.

Louis looked a bit hurt, but he nodded like he understood. Then we started talking like normal. I was still shocked with my discovery though.

Liam was the representitive of Alice's dead sister.  
No wonder she couldn't look at him in the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alice's POV:**

I pulled out my house key from my pocket and quietly unlocked the door. It barely made a sound.  
I slid inside, and locked it up again. I could hear people talking inside the dining room, but I didn't feel like meeting them, so I tiptoed up to my room. A few stairs creaked under my wait, but nothing that caught anyone's attention.

I drifted into the hall, and went to my room door. I froze for a moment when I heard someone go outside, but then they went away. I pulled my door open and then quickly shut it.  
I leaned on a wall, my eyes closed. Slowly I slid down to the floor.  
I sighed.

"Hey."  
Startled, I opened my eyes. There was someone sitting on my bed.

"Oh, Josh! Hi! Sorry, I didn't see you!"

He grinned as he pulled me to my feet and I hugged him. He was pretty tall, with a solid feeling. He had the same eyes as me, but he had sandy blonde hair, which he must have gotten from Aunt Ashley, who was his mom, and my mom's sister.  
Josh released me, and looked at me from arm's length.

"You look pretty exhausted," he commented, still studying me.

I chewed my lip. "Not exhausted. Just a bit tired."

"You looked exhausted when you didn't even notice me in the room," he pointed out. I smiled.

"That was still tired. You look fine. Great, actually. Been working out?"

Josh chuckled. "Don't try to change the subject." He pulled me to the ground again, leaning against the end of my bed, where I kept a bunch of fluffy pillows.

"What subject?" I asked warily. I hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

But he did. "You're all over the news, Alice. I think even you, Miss Daydream, would know that."

I did know that. I also knew he was exaggerating. "I'm on one page," I argued.

"But it's the front page!"

"That's because I was 'saved from death by One Direction'." I put air quotes around my words. Josh grinned. "Still."

"And I have to go to their concert tonight."

Josh's grin vanished. "Tonight? We have a dinner tonight. Remember? Aunt Susan will never let you go." Aunt Susan was what he called my mother.  
"I know," I sighed. "But the tickets are already paid for! And don't ask me why!" I added, when he opened his mouth accusingly. He closed it.

"Well," he commented drily, "That puts you in a bit of a situation."

"Come on, Josh," I pleaded. "Don't waste my time telling me things I already know. Have one of your awesome ideas!"

Josh shrugged. "Those are spur-of-the-moment. I can't make it happen."

"This IS the moment! Look, I have three tickets that go to waste otherwise."

His eyebrows rose. "Three tickets?"

Then a cheeky look came over his face. "You must be in close cohorts with - I'm guessing a Mr. Styles."  
Josh wasn't a Directioner. He just knew the band members names (probably because of me) and he approved of their vocals (also probably because of me, because I showed him Liam's second X Factor audition).

I punched his bicep. "Shut it, Josh. They were prepaid. And you know I wouldn't go unless he forced me to."

A smirk came over his face."So it WAS him."

I shook his arm. "Come on! Just a random idea! Wrack your brains!"

"I'm wracking them!" Josh shot at me. I groaned, and let my head drop back onto my bed.

He looked thoughtful. "Why don't you just tell Aunt Susan that you have to go to meet with them because they insisted that you come, and it would be rude not to?"

I looked at him. "I already thought of that. Isn't going to work."

"Well, as soon as she says, 'Well' then just bundle your words up and go, go, go."

Well, it was a Josh idea, if not a really bad one. And it was probably my only shot.

"Ok," I sighed. Josh smiled. "Alright! So get ready!"

"Josh! Come down!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Ok!" he called back. He got up, and waggled his fingers at me. "Bye."

"Bye," I said. The door clicked shut, and I stood up. I went to my closet and rummaged through it. I tugged out my dark blue shorts, and loose purple sweater. I also took out my black tights.  
I pulled the tights on, then the shorts. I took off my jacket and white shirt, and put the sweater on over the black tank top I was wearing.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror that Anne and I used to share.

"Not my usual," I muttered. It looked pretty typical. I went back to the closet and pulled out pair of white converse. I liked my white converse because not many people got them. I always kept them clean.  
I yanked them on, then relooked myself. It added a nice touch. I still didn't feel alot like myself, but it was ok.  
I took the tickets and my phone from my other jeans, and slipped them into my shorts' pocket.

I didn't bother with any make up ; if I was going to tell up Violet and Claire then I was going to get late soon, as I'd went to the park on my way back, and it was 5:30 already. I put some chapstick on, ran a comb through my hair, then fixed the side flick that I had gotten so long ago, with Anne holding my hand, as it was the most hair-changing cut I ever got. I didn't need to do anything with my hair ; it was so straight it never looked messy. I wished I got curly hair. Naturally curly hair looks different then curled hair. Straightened hair looks exactly like straight hair.

I went downstairs, and stopped at the dining room. I took a deep breath. Confidence, I reminded myself.

I went into the dining room.  
My mother looked up. "Alice, just in time. We were going to have some tea. Do you want some?"

Josh looked at me encouragingly.  
"No, thanks, Mom. But I have to go to a concert tonight."

She looked surprised. "But we have a dinner tonight."

Josh interrupted, thankfully. "Is it of that guy who saved you from the car?"

I nodded. "Band, and they really want me to come, and I told them I would, because it sounds like I'm trying to avoid them otherwise... I owe them enough to come to their concert. Please, Mom?"

She looked dissaproving. "What about dinner?"

"I'll be here next time. Please, Mom, you know I'm here for every dinner you have."

I am. I'm not a 'goody-two-shoes' but I know that family is important. I always try to keep their wishes. Mom knows that too.

She looked defeated. "Well..."

Josh looked at me. Right, this was the _bundle up your words and go,go,go_ part. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Mom!" I chirped, and hugged her. "I'll be back by 11 o'clock! Bye!"

"Alice! How are you getting there?" Mom interrupted. I stopped. I hadn't thought of that.

Josh piped up."I'll drop her, and pick her. I'll still have time for dinner here."

"Thanks, Josh! Thank you, Mom! He'll be back soon! Bye!"

I grabbed Josh's arm, and dragged him outside. I flashed a last smile at my mother, then I shut the door.

I flopped down on the stairs as Josh put his jacket on. "I am never, ever doing that again," I moaned. Josh scoffed at me. "You are too good, Alice. Now lets go."

I followed him outside, into his car. He IS almost nineteen.

I slipped inside, and pulled out my phone, to text Violet and Claire.  
I texted them both,_ Hav tickets 4 1D concert, wanna join?_

I got instant replies, both yesses.  
I texted, _Coming rite nw. Gt ready!_

I got no replies, obviously. I slid my phone back into my pocket, then realized Josh was staring at me.

I blushed. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just I like your original style better."

I smiled. Josh was the best cousin ever. "I do too. Thanks."

"Stick to it, ok?"

"Ofcourse," I promised.  
*************************************

We picked up both the girls, who were both dressed up in One Direction shirts. I didn't have one, anyway.

I think Claire has a thing for Josh. "So, why are you dropping us?" she asked coyly.

"Because Alice can't drive." He grinned at me. I smiled.  
*************************************

We finally reached the place where the concert was happening. I had never been here before.

Josh saw us off, then he left. We gave our tickets after waiting in the que for ages.

Finally, we entered the stadium.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV:**

I sat on a stool backstage next to the boys, tapping my foot on the floor. I felt some jitters, but I shook those off in a carefree action. I wasn't really nervous, like I was during the X Factor during every live performance.

I hummed the tune to 'I wish', tapping to the rhythm. Louis looked at me.

"In a good mood?" he asked. I nodded, smiling. I felt surprisingly happy.

"I wish that was me with my hands on your waist while we dance in the moonlight. I wish it was me that your calling around cuz you wanna say goodnight," Liam sang softly. I loved that bit, it was my favorite part of the song.

We were all in full dress mode. Liam had put on this grey sleeveless jacket on top of his plain white shirt, and had straightened his hair. Louis was in a new striped shirt - with orange stripes, if you can believe it. Ofourse, Louis loved the mutual 'carrots-stripes' thing. He was wearing some fitted blacks, which fit his small frame well. I had donned the blazer, and Zayn had worn a black hoodie ontop of his shirt. Niall was wearing a plain black fitted shirt, and jeans. It was a very casual look, but he was also wearing a white cardigan, which made it better. I think our designers wanted a nice black-and-white scenario. But we all preferred red.

I heard the screaming fans, and felt a smile creeping onto my face.  
_Time for some fun._

Zayn stood up, and we all followed suit. I felt excitement bowl around in me, but I kept a Harry-face on.

We all jogged onstage.

The crowd went nuts, waving huge banners and glow sticks. We all waved and cheered. I kept an eye out for Alice. I wanted to see her reaction to being at one of our concerts - at seeing our open souls that showed when we sang.  
We started off with some silly banter, as usual.

"How're you all doing today?" Niall asked casually, and the fans cheered. "We'd all like to say hi and thanks for coming today. Hope you enjoy."

The screaming from the fans increased.

I grinned. "So, Niall," I asked, "What're we singing first?"

Whoops sounded.

"We're thinking 'What makes you beautiful'. Whaddaya think, laddies?" Niall asked. The rest of the band shrugged convincingly. Liam even stroked his chin.

"I think thats pretty good, Niall. What do the fans think?" Louis said wickedly, and looked at the fans, cupping his ear.

The screaming rose by decibels.

We were all grinning. "Ok, then, lets start!" Liam shouted.

The music sounded, and Liam sang his part. Then it was all a haze for this song and the next two. I just remember smiling and dancing and belting my heart out.

Suddenly I spotted a girl with dark hair. Alice.

I grinned cheekily and waved at her. She noticed, and burst out laughing, which I couldn't hear.

"OK! Now can everybody get up for this song... STAND UP!" Louis bellowed, and the fans went crazy. I was breathing slighty heavily, but still grinning.

"From the moment I met you everything changed  
I knew I had to get you whatever the pain," Liam sang.  
Now my part. "I had to take you and make you mine," I said tunefully, grinning. Niall repeated it softly, the crowd screamign the lyrics with us.

"I would walk through the desert I would walk down the aisle  
I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile," said Liam.  
"Whatever it takes is fine," I sang, Niall repeating.

The band jumped up, and began to sing together.

"Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up  
Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up  
And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart...

Louis began to sing, in that adorable accent of his.

"I know your hearts been broken but don't you give up  
I'll be there yeah I know it to fix you with love,"  
"It hurts me to think that you've ever cried," Niall cried.

_Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up  
Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up  
And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart_

_Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up_  
_Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up_  
_And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart_  
The words rang in my mind.

"And I will steal us a car  
And we will drive to the stars  
I will give you the moon  
It's the least I can do  
If you give me the chance," Zayn belted out.

The song went amazingly, and I kept catching Alice's gaze. She was smiling with light flooding her eyes. I knew she would love the next song.

"Now we have one more song for you guys... are you ready?" Zayn asked. The response was more screaming.

"Alright!" shouted Zayn. The music started.

"Shut the door, turn the light off,  
I wanna be with you,  
I wanna feel your love,  
I wanna lay beside you,  
I cannot hide this even though I try," Liam sang softly. I saw Alice's face soften.

"Heart beats harder,  
Time escapes me,  
Trembling hands touch skin,  
It makes this harder,  
And the tears stream down my face."

"If we could only have this life for one more day," I uttered the lyrics with as much emotion as I could. "If we could only turn back time."

We all burst into the song.

"You know I'll be,  
Your life, your voice your reason to be,  
My love, my heart,  
Is breathing for this," I looked at Alice directly in her eyes as I cried these words. She kept her gaze locked on me.  
"Moments in time,  
I'll find the words to say,  
Before you leave me today."

Niall stepped forward.  
"Close the door,  
Throw the key,  
Don't wanna be reminded,  
Don't wanna be seen,  
Don't wanna be without you,  
My judgement is clouded,  
Like tonight's sky," his voice resonated in the crowds.

"Undecided," Louis crooned, and I saw Alice look at him out of the corner of my eye.  
"Voice is numb,  
Try to scream out my lungs,  
It makes this harder,  
And the tears stream down my face,"

"If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time," I sang, extending the last syllable.

_You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today  
_  
_Flashes left in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
Dancing on with my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
_"As I feel myself fall,  
Make a joke of it all," sang Zayn.

_You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today..._

"You know I'll be,  
Your life, your voice your reason to be,  
My love, my heart,  
Is breathing for this,  
Moment in time,  
I'll find the words to say,  
Before you leave me today." And Liam left the last note trailing in the air.  
I heard the whole audience erupt into applause and excitement. I realized how serious my expression was, and quickly fixed a smile on my face, and gazed out at the crowd.

A faint smile was dancing on Alice's lips. She was watching me with extreme interest. I felt happiness blossom in my chest, but I wasn't sure if Alice did that, or if I felt it anyway.

The thank-you's and goodbye's happened in a rush of bubbly attitude and smiles. Bizarrely pumped, I blew a kiss at the audience, and winked.  
Volume increased, and Louis looked at me a bit incredulously, which I found strange, but he was smiling and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I don't know why you feel like this, but I'm glad you do."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. Louis, who knew me better than myself. "I don't know why either. But thanks. And me too."

Backstage. Now it was time for us to meet the lucky fans who got backstage passes.  
Like Alice.

I stretched in the chair I was sitting in, and stood.

"That was a really amazing performance," Niall commented. Liam nodded.

"Especially 'Moments'. During which I DID notice Harry staring at a certain someone...?" he asked me curiously. I stopped myself from blushing, and instead grinned bashfully.

"I wasn't staring!" I protested. Liam rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Fans approaching," a voice called. I heard footsteps resonating in the hall.

A figure appeared.

She was wearing the baggy-sweater-over-skinny-top style which was so popular. I think I prefered her regular, different clothes. It was more real.

Her hair was loose over her shoulders. But what captivated me was her eyes.

Her eyes were shining with a knowing look in them. I stared into them.

"Go on," I heard Louis murmur. I felt a crooked grin settle on my face.

Alice was smiling genuinely, a soft look on her face. "Guys, that was amazing," Alice said happily as she looked at us. Then her eyes fixed on me, as she was still walking toward us.  
The look in her eyes showed she understood. I had been singing to her.

"Harry," she began softly. I took one step ahead, almost crashing into her, took her face in my hands, and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and warm on mine. I made sure to kiss her gently. She wasn't resisting. A strong rush of emotion crashed through me like rapids. I felt a bizarre need to protect her.

I finally broke away. Alice didn't look at me, but looked down. I saw her two friends peeping out from behind the wall, their eyes huge.

My lips tingled from the after math. They found relief in her cool hair, and I didn't say anything, but kept holding her close.

I heard Louis and Liam whispering, and a faint chuckle.

Alice finally caught my gaze.  
"Did you really just kiss me?" she murmured against my neck. I fought the urge to laugh.

"Yes," I said quietly, and kissed her again.

**Hi! Sorry, I might be updating a bit weirdly nowadays. Check out my other story too, if you like this one! Oh, and I don't own those song lyrics, or One Direction, or Paul. Also, this is COMPLETE fiction, and if anything like this really occcurs, it is PURE coincidence. I am not some crazy psyche.  
SO! Review, follow, favorite! Thanks for reading so far! *blows kiss***


	15. Chapter 15

**Liam's POV:**

The headlines screamed with last night's events.

_**One Direction's **_**Harry Styles in a relationship again!**

I smiled faintly, and looked it over. Just a pictures, some facts on Alice - like she was recently rescued from a car accident by us.

Today was one of our rare lazy days, where we could kick back and relax, with no trouble of having to go to a concert, or interview, or photoshoot. Normally I was much more cheerful, but today I felt mentally frustrated.  
I sighed, and stretched on my bed, then flipped around onto my stomach to look at Louis, who was sitting on the sofa behind me, talking with Niall about getting a haircut.

I felt a need to say something, something that I desperately needed to say... but I didn't know what.

Louis caught my gaze. "What?" he asked. I blnked, and shook my head.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said truthfully. He gave me a look, like _letting it go this time_, and turned back to Niall.

I got up and stretched again. I pulled on a simple jumper over my black T-shirt, which had XSMILEX spray-painted on it. I was pretty fond of it after finding it onstage packed up in a plastic bag, which had a tag on it; _For our Liam Payne, with love Chelsea and Georga. _I had worn it to an interview and had thanked 'Chelsea and Georga' for it.

I slipped on some Converse, and went to the door. "Gonna go get something at Starbucks," I called from the door. "You guys want something?"

Louis shook his head, while Niall asked, "Get me a muffin?"

I backed out of the room while giving him the thumbs-up.

"Or a cookie!" I heard him yell as I went outside. I jogged outside the door and outside. At the elevator Paul stopped me, but I reassured him I would be back soon. Still seeming reluctant, he let me go.

I stopped at the first floor, and took the back exit stairs.  
Thankfully, the fans hadn't discovered that exit yet, and I could walk around outside in peace.

I pulled the hood out from the back of my wooly sweater, and pushed it over my still straight hair. I hunched my shoulders against the cold, and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

Nobody recognized me as I walked down the streets. I slipped into Starbucks, no problem.

There were a few people there, but none of them looked at me and screamed, or reacted, or - you know. I walked up to the counter.

"Can I have -" I scanned the lists, and one option particularly caught my attention. "A hot chocolate, please?"

The waitress looked up. "With or without whipped cream and marshmallows?"

"With," I decided. I waited patiently at the counter while she got my drink.

"Oh," I remembered, "Can I have two chocolate muffins, please?"

"Out of muffins," came the woman's voice. "Would you like our mega-cookies instead? Fresh out the oven."

"Sure, then two cookies," I said, taking my hot chocolate. The waitress popped into the kitchen and came back with a paper bag, rolled up tight from the top.

"Here you go," she said brightly, handing me the bag. It was emitting warmth. I took it from her with a smile, and cradled it in my aelbow near my chest.

I was just paying when she said, "Wait."

I looked back, surprised. _I gave the right change..._

"You - your - " She was frowning in concentration. She gasped, and snapped her fingers. I realized what she had figured out.

"You're -" She said excitedly.

I raised an anxious finger to my lips, looking around, worried. I pleaded with my eyes for her not to reveal I was here.

"Oh," the waitress said, noticing my look. She looked desperate though. "Um... you're forgetting something, sir. Can you sign this, please?" She handed me a blank sheet of paper and pen.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said gratefully, and lifted the pen. "Where should I sign?"

"Right... here." She pointed to the middle of the sheet, and glanced around. She was pretending that I was signing something for the bill. _Quick thinking,_ I thought to myself. I quickly wrote, _Thanks for everything! Love Liam Payne. _I scrawled my signature down underneath.

"Thanks, sir, have a good day," the lady chirped, taking back the sheet. Her eyes shone, and I flashed her another grateful look, and walked back outside.

I took my hot chocolate and wooden stick, and scooped up some whipped cream, and ate it absentmindedly, staring at the sky.

Before I knew it, I had wandered into a park. I didn't even recognize it, but I could see Starbucks in the distance, and, with the reassurance I could orient myself back from there, I walked ahead.

The clouds were jumping past me, like fluffy white bunnies. I kept a faint watch on the path ahead of me. The sky was an unusually brilliant blue, with hazy strikes of greyish-lavendar piercing them.

The shock of realizing how similar Alice's eyes were to that sky drove me to my knees, and almost made me drop my drink.

I shook myself mentally. I didn't need some flashback/ blackout in the middle of nowhere. And it needn't shock me that much ANYWAY.

I pulled myself off the floor, mainly from the uncomfortable of being pricked and prodded from stones underhand.

"Liam!" somebody called. I winced, and almost ran away, but then I recognized the voice.

"Danielle?" I stage-whispered. Somebody ran to me, panting, wearing a fluffy-edged long beige coat, and a brown beanie on her curly hair.

I hugged Danielle warmly when she reached me. "Paparazzi problem?"

"No," said Danielle, still panting slightly. "But crowd problem."

"Uh-oh," I muttered. Sure enough, I heard some screams in the distance.

"Oh, no," Danielle moaned as a fan came into sight. And another. And another.

"Come on, then!" I said, tugging her hand as I began to run. She followed, still clutching my hand.

Air fled past us as we tore down the path, darting through trees. I felt laughter being ripped from my throat as we fled. I was just able to hear Danielle laughing over the wind.

We managed to turn a corner, into a little deserted clsoe-ended alley. I began laughing again, and soon we were both in a hysterical fit, and on the floor. I held her close, trying to shush her and myself, but it wasn't working too well.

Finally my laughter died down, and I clapped a hand over Danielle's still laughing mouth. Her curls tickled my hand.

"Shhh!" I said, trying desperately not to laugh. Danielle pulled my hand off her mouth, containing her giggles.

"Oh, Liam, your drink's spilling!" she cried suddenly, and I quickly put the cup the right way again. Fortunately, half of it remained, despite the fact the whipped cream was now on the floor.

"Oops," I mumbled, and Danielle clapped her own hand over her mouth this time. I smiled warmly at her, and pulled her upright, with some effort.

She stumbled and almost fell, but I held her upright, and she leaned against me. My smile grew wider as I got her steady, then gave her a quick kiss. Danielle smiled this time, and kissed me again, this time more passionately.

Images whirred inside my head and I had to pull back, and close my eyes.  
_What the hell?_

"Liam...?" Danielle's voice drifted through my brain. I opened my eyes, and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Sorry. Minor flashback," I apologized, giving her one more kiss. But a breif one.

She still looked concerned, but she let it go, thankfully.

"Ok. Lets get you back?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her. She grinned.

"Alright," she said, as we walked back onto the road.

I blinked a few times to make sure I was fine, then acted normal.

Only when I dropped Danielle back to her hotel, promised to come check on her again, went back to our hotel, got up to our room,and gave Niall his cookie, I shut myself in my room by myself, and flopped down on my bed, stunned with myself.

I had thought of kissing Alice.

**HIYAHIYAHIYA! Just felt like saying hi to my readers! PLEASE review and send me some tips or advice or criticism or ANYTHING! I'd rally like some warm help! (Today is my 'warm' word day, isn't it?) So... keep reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a mad rush of two days. People kept staring at me when I walked by, and random people came and asked me what it felt like kissing Harry Styles, and if I could get him to add them on Twitter.

I just smiled and said whatever came to mind; I just wanted to get AWAY from these girls who were stalking me because Harry Styles had kissed me.

I still couldn't believe it had happened... but it had...

_At the concert. I squeezed my way through the crowds, Violet and Claire squealing and shouting behind me. Finally I reached a decent spot, where I could see all of them. Claire pushed herself forward to the front.  
I kept trying to catch Harry's gaze, to thank him for letting me come. Honestly, they were pretty good live; better than I expected. At last, at the end of Up All Night (I almost fell over laughing when Harry sung his part and 'gestured' with it) Harry looked at me, and grinned, waving. His expression was so cute I burst out laughing AGAIN.  
"Now can everybody please get up for our next song... STAND UP!" Liam yelled. I cheered with everyone else, giddy with happiness.  
They all burst into song again. I bopped to the beat happily. This was amazing.  
And then Moments...  
"Shut the door,  
Turn the light off,  
I wanna be with you,  
I wanna feel your love,  
I wanna lay beside you,  
I cannot hide this,  
Even though I try..." Liam sang softly. I saw hundreds of glowsticks waving to the beat._

_"Heart beats harder,  
Time escapes me,  
Trembling hands,  
Touch skin,  
It makes this harder," he continued.  
"And the tears stream,  
Down my face..."_

_Then Harry stepped up, and locked gazes with me.  
"If we could only have this life, for one more day.  
If we could only turn back time..." he sang, still looking at me steadily. I stared into his brilliant green eyes, which were bizarrely focused on me._

_"You know I'll be,  
Your life,  
Your voice,  
Your reason to be,  
My love,  
My heart,  
Is breathing for this,  
Moment in time,  
I'll find the words to say,  
Before you leave me today..." the group chorused. I closed my eyes, jsut listening, blissfully unaware of anything else._

_"Close the door,  
Throw the key,  
Don't wanna be reminded,  
Don't wanna beseen,  
Don't wanna be without you,  
My judgement's clouded,  
Like tonight's sky," Niall's voice echoes in the crowd._

_"Undecided," Louis breathed, and I opened my eyes to look at him.  
"Voice is numb,  
Try to scream out my lungs,  
It makes this harder,  
And the tears stream,  
Down my face..." The strain on his voice was magically amazing._

_"If we could only have this life, for one more day," Harry sighed. "If we could only turn back time...!"_

They broke back into the chorus, and I waved my glowstick with the everyone else.  


_Then Zayn stepped in.  
"Flashes left in my mind,  
Going back to the time,  
Playing games in the street,  
Kicking balls with my feet,  
Dancing on with my toes,  
Standing close to the edge,  
There's a pile of my clothes,  
At the end of your bed,  
As I feel myself fall,  
Make a joke of it alllll..." Zayn held the note for a while._

"You know I'll be,  
Your life,  
Your voice,  
Your reason to be,  
My love,  
My heart,  
Is breathing for this,  
Moment in time,  
I'll find the words to say,  
Before you leave me today...  
You know I'll be,  
Your life,  
Your voice,  
Your reason to be,  
My love,  
My heart,  
Is breathing for this,  
Moment in time,  
I'll find the words to say,  
Before you leave me today..." They stretched the note out, and finally, the song ended.

_Harry looked breathless, his eyebrows knitted together into a serious expression, looking almost dazed, then he suddenly smiled. The whole audience was cheering._

_The band said a few parting words, then left. I turned back to Violet.  
"Wasn't that AMAZING!" she screeched.  
"It was!" I cried, hugging her happily.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou for inviting me!" she squealed.  
"No problem!" I yelled back, laughing. Then Claire joined us, and we were all screaming happily._

_At last, we had to get backstage - for our exclusive meeting with them.  
Exclusive meeting, I thought with an internal snort. Already had one... too exclusive.  
We showed the security guard our passes, and he let us through. We were surprisingly - and luckily - the first people there. I increased my stride to the place we were directed to._

_Finally, I turned a corner... and there they were.  
They all looked pretty exhausted, but very pleased with their performance. Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn were sharing the sofa, while Harry was standing..._

_...He came up to me, a strange look on his face, and pressed his lips against mine.  
Stunned, I didn't do anything. I thought he was trying to tell me something aswell, but I couldn't tell what._

_When he let me go, I couldn't look at him. I felt strangely embarassed, and a phantom tingle was taking place in my lips.  
Harry didn't do anything, but hug me, waiting for my response. I heard somebody talking.  
"Did you really just kiss me?" I asked softly, making eye contact. His eyes were bright._

_"Yes," he told me, smiling, and then bent down to kiss me again. I could hear cameras flashing in the background..._

I smiled at the memory, touching my lips unconsiously.  
Without realizing it, I had reached my dance class.  
I pushed the door open, and saw everybody stretching by the barre.  
Yes, I do ballet.  
I also do modern dance, but thats another class.  
Mrs. Patterman looked at me sternly.  
"You're late, Ms. Williams."  
"Sorry, Mrs. Patterman," I said guitily. Normally I'm not late.

She shoots me a _Just this once look,_ then lets me join the rest of the class. She claps her hands.  
"So, class," she began. "I'd like you to pair up with somebody."

I chose Cara, a friend of mine with wavy blonde hair and a small smile.  
"Now, I'd like you to choose a song which you both know, and, after changing, in five minutes make a dance to it."  
Murmurs arose in the class. I was happy, though; I liked the challenge. So I quicly changed, ducked my head with Cara's, and we began planning.

It was time, and suddenly Mrs. Patterman pulled out a video camera. I immediately felt self-consious. So did some other students.  
Mrs. Patterman must have noticed. "When you become proffesionals, you will be on camera alot. So get used to it. And relax, it'll just stay with this class."

The others still looked worried, as I felt, but I knew I couldn't do anything.

"So... first will be..."  
_Please not me... oh, I just jinxed it._  
"Alice and Cara."  
_I did tell you._

I smiled nervously, and Cara took her place in the center of the room. I found the song we wanted and quickly took my place. I nodded at Mrs. Patterson, who pressed play.

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

I did some graceful arm movements and a leg sweep. As soon as 'open' sounded, Cara came infront of me, as I backed up, and did some pirouettes and grand jetes.

_The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

We coordinated our dance moves, doing the ballet marching from the Nutcracker for 'soldiers', and acted dreams as we did when we did the play Sleeping Beauty; Cara putting her hands under her chin, and half leaning on me, and then I pushed her back up gracefully.  
_  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score_

Cara did some smooth leg movements, as we acted out some ballet-fighting, and I faked a swoon on the floor infront of her, and pretended to ask for help up. Cara mutely refused, and turned away in a spin.  
_  
Keep your eyes open. _I curled up, then twirled up and stood.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

Cara fell to the floor, and I spun around her, pulling her up in the process; thn she pushed away from me, and we danced on different sides of the room, piroutteing and doing whatever the hell we wanted. When the lines repeated, I mirrored Cara's movements, which repeated three times.  
_  
So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

Cara stepped infront of me, and then hugged her waist dramatically, spinning to the back of the room, where I stood infront of her, and just moved around however I could, my eyes closed, waiting for inspiration to continuosly hit me.  
_  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes_

Cara did some fierce, stormy dancing, then she caught me as I fell into her, then she propelled me back to my feet, and we did three pirouettes. I was relieved she anticipated my move; she had just been mirroring my steps. Then came the tense part.  
_  
Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open  
_  
We moved together, feet sliding in time with eachother, hands placed on eachother's chest simultaneously, then turning away at the same time again. I held her shoulders, then she burst free forward, as I fell back as gracefully as I could. She ducked and covered her eyes as I uncovered mine, standing up.  
_  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your eyes open..._

We moved about in a square, looking at eachother always, making moves and then reacting to them.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

I stood directly infront of Cara, pretending to 'break down', when my part came, then she came infront of me and spun to the ground while I stood, then pretended to drift to sleep, while she crept infront of me, and did a grand jete, and then we did some dancing together. Finally, we finished with a flourish, of her limp body being held up by my swaying body.

The students rose into applause, and Cara and I unfroze, and hugged eachother gleefully. It had been great fun and I loved dancing with her; we had been amazingly intune.

"That was so lucky," she giggled.  
"Very," I giggled back.

The other pairs danced aswell, and msot of them were really good. Others were absolutely amazing, like Sian and Kyle's dance to 'Cry me a River' by Michael Buble. Others were ok.

At last, all the performances were finished. Mrs. Patterman clapped for all of us, and we all smiled.

"Good work, boys and girls! Keep practicing, and I will see you next week!"  
She rushed out, as it was a little late. I hugged Cara again, congratulated the other dances, and then drifted back off outside, tired but pleased. I hadn't bothered taking of my plain white Tshirt or tights; I just pulled my shorts on top of it, and slid into my long-ish black coat.

My breath steamed in cold weather. It was already 7, and so it was dark already. Whoever went past me didn't bother noticing me; it was pretty cold, though I didn't mind, and people wanted to get home.

I crossed the road, and walked under the streetlights next to a park which, though I had never ventured in, looked very green and quiet.

I hummed the tune to 'Eyes Open' to myself, and in high spirits, did a litle twirl. Then I stopped myself, feeling stupid.

"Alice?"  
I spun around and looked across the street. A familiar face was there.

"David! Oh, hi!" I called, feeling a bit awkward. David had been my first- and only - boyfriend, but we'd broken up after half a year, because I'd found him drunk and with another girl. I told him I wasn't angry at him, and so we remained, if awkward, distant friends.  
He jogged across the road to meet me.  
"Long time no see. Are you going somewhere?" he asked.  
"No, I just came back from ballet, " I answered. "Are YOU going somewhere?"  
He began to walk into the park, and unconsiously I followed him.  
"No, just met up with some friends at Starbucks," he said.  
"Bracing the weather?" I said, smiling.  
"Pretty much," he replied, smiling slightly.  
"So... have you gotten a job?" I asked. He was, after all, 17 and a half.

"No, but I did get a sports scholarship for a university."  
"Hey, that's great!" I said cheerfully. "Lucky you!"  
"Thanks," David said, but his voice sounded distant. A silence fell among us.

"So, um, I think-" I tried to say, but then he suddenly spun around and crashed his lips on mine.

I pulled back automatically, feeling rage flare up in me.  
"David, what the hell?" I spat, stumbling backwards. "What were you doing?"  
"I don't know why we broke up! I was being stupid, and I was drunk... I'm sorry Alice! Please, just give me a chance!"  
I was stunned. I ddin't know what to say, and David took advantage of it.  
He came and shook my shoulders. "I know you still love me, like I love you! I want to be with you!"

I jerked myself free, angrily. "Why, David? I don't love you anymore. What happened between us happened when it did, then it finished. I thought you would understand that. And why now, of all the times? Why not before?"

He seemed to hesitate. "I - I just - I wanted you to be happy - then I saw you, and I had to tell you."

I didn't believe him. When we broke up, he had seemed sad, but in a resigned way, like he knew it was coming, and he was a bit prepared. Unlike me when I caught him with the girl.

"I don't think so, David. And I don't think I'm..." I trailed off. I wasn't sure if what was going on with Harry was official yet... but I wasn't free for David.

David must have known about that, because his face contorted. "You think you're not available? Because of one kiss with a rising star? Is that it?"

"No!" I spluttered. "It was more than a kiss!"  
_Me and my big mouth. _I felt so awkward.  
David came up close and personal, and I backed up - right into a tree.  
_Real genius.  
_He put his face close to mine, and I winced at the proximity.  
"That's not love - like what we had. That's just one kiss, and we've had so many more."

"But that's past, David," I cut him off, sliding out from between him and the tree. "And so is us."  
I knew I sounded dramatic, but I wanted it to be clear.  
It was very clear.  
"Fine," David spat. He came close again, but I held my ground and stared straight into his hazel eyes.  
"Don't come back crying," he told me, and stalked off.  
"Ass," I muttered angrily.

Suddenly, a hand came speeding in my direction. It slammed into my neck, and I fell back into a tree, my head banging and scraping down it, onto a metal dustbin that appeared out of nowhere that rose to meet my temple.  
Thunk.  
My head hit the floor, and blackness rose to meet my eyes. Then he was right infront of me.

"God. Alice?"  
I felt something touch my head, and I gasped in the stinging pain it brought, which nearly blacked me out again.

David's image was wavering infront of me, staring at his hand. Then he said something I couldn't catch, and disappeared.

I pulled out my phone, feeling disconnected to my brain, like I was having a bad connection.

I went through numbers, fighting to stay awake.

I pressed one, and put my phone to my ear, blood roaring in my ears.

"Yes?" came the reply.  
"Josh..." I gasped, feeling my head spin, "The park infront of ballet class..."

And the my head spun, spun, spun down, and I tried to open my mouth to speak.  
I couldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Josh's POV:**

I settled down on my bed, lying back. I closed my eyes peacefully.  
This was one of the few blissful moments I could actually swim in the river of my thoughts - in peace.

A smile drifted onto my face. Life, as itself - _complete with it's own rainy soundtrack._

I frowned, and peeked out the window. It wasn't raining.

I sighed and picked up my phone. I had set the ringtone to RainyMood, which basically meant that everytime someone called, it 'rained'. I kept forgetting to change it. Maybe I'll be able to now.

"Hello?" I said, still lying down, looking at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars and planets that I had stuck up on my ceiling when I was a kid.

"Josh... park in front of ballet..." I heard someone say. I only caught those words.

"Alice?" I asked, checking the caller ID. "Alice. Hey, you there?"

I was pretty worried. She had sounded like she was sick, or hurt.  
"..." our call was still on, but she didn't respond.

"Alice? Alice, answer me," I commanded, but no response. I waited for a while longer, then ended the call.

I got up and slid a jacket over my shoulders, then headed outside. Only one way to find out.

I parked infront of Alice's ballet studio - I knew where it was because Alice needed the occasional pick-up or drop-off. But the lights were off.

I got out, and checked if it was closed. It was. I frowned, huddling up in my jacket, and sat back in my car.

_Why would she tell me to park in front of the ballet studio,_ I thought, _If its closed?_

_Maybe she wasn't talking about the studio?_  
I dismissed that thought.

I surveyed my surroundings. Nothing here that really bore a landmark for me, or her. Alice wouldn't have been interested in the shops nearby, they were just random shops, none of which bore any resemblance to me.

My gaze fell directly infront of me, onto a iron fence, infront of some trees, and what looked like a walking path.

_Could she have meant,_ I wondered, _the PARK infront of the ballet studio?_

Deciding it was worth a shot, I drove over to the end of the road, and stopped infront of it. I got out, and leaned against the car door, looking around. I turned my collar up, shivering.

_So what...?_

I decided to walk around a bit to get some circulation into my legs. I didn't understand why Alice would keep me waiting, or where she could be.

I walked on a little into a little gate into the park. I liked the dark, green shade.

I looked back quickly, just checking if she was there. But she wasn't, so I ventured a bit deeper. I accidently tripped on a tree root, and fell onto my knees.  
Quickly dusting myself off and brushing my palms of on my jeans, I looked back.

_Is that... a hand?_

I crawled closer.

"Oh, my god," I said suddenly, realizing. "Alice!"

She was leaning against the tree in a crumpled heap. Her hair had a strange, shiny light to it - then I realized that it was wet with blood. Her skin was as pale as apple blossom petals.

I tried to pick her up, and realized my hands were shaking. I ran back to my car and grabbed the blanket I always keep in there. I came back and bundled her in it, then scooped her up.

She seemed to awaken slightly when I picked her up.

"Huh?" Alice murmured. I didn't reply, but I bundled her into the backseat, and managed to put one seatbelt on her.

_She had probably been there for the past 15 minutes,_ I estimated. _Where do I go?_

Home was pretty far. Her home was farther. I knew I should go to the closest place I know, and inform somebody and get help. But what was the best place?

Then I saw a giant hotel sign looming from above some shops. I recognized the name.

I started the car, and began my way there.

Three minutes later, we reached the Hotel de Plaza. People were parading outside, screaming names.

I looked at it in despair. How on Earth was I supposed to get inside?

_Worth a try_, I decided, and took Alice in my arms again.

"I..." she seemed disoriented.

"Excuse me! Injured person coming through!" I shouted, nudging my way through. People made way for us. They looked at Alice anxiously, and at me curiously, but I ignored them, and managed to enter the hotel.

The dest attendant looked at me, studying me curiously.

"I need to talk to One Direction," I said heavily.

"I'm sorry, that's not possible," she said, sounding bored, like people kept telling her that. Which they probably did.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency... " I figured I needed to be mroe specific, so I just pressed on.

"About Harry's girlfriend," I said, hoping that they actually WERE dating, and I wouldn't be kicked out be security.

The desk attendee looked at Alice in my arms, and thankfully seemed to recognize her. Her eyes widened.

"Go talk to Paul on the third floor," she said. "Go!"

I smiled in relief, and stepped into the elevator, my arms beginning to tire.

Alice was now shivering. "What..." she asked.

"It's okay, Alice," I said, trying to be soothing. "Just one minute."

The elevator doors slid open, and I exited the elevator, straight into a stern face.

I almost dropped Alice. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I - can you call Harry Styles? It's urgent," I said, feeling impatient.

"Why?" he said.

"Because!" I said, irritated. "His girlfriend is injured, and I need his help!"

"And who would that be?" he asked.

Somebody came into view, and I caught his gaze. He was pretty good-looking, with a good build and dark hair pushed up at the front. I was pretty sure this was a member of One Direction.

I looked at him helplessly. He stared at me, then his gaze lowered.

His eyebrows knitted together.  
"Paul, let him in," he said, and I followed him anxiously. He helped me carry Alice into a room - a GIANT, amazing room. A suite. Thats what you get when you're famous, I guess.

A guy with sleek honey brown hair and another with bleached-blonde hair were playing on a video game. They both looked at me. I recognized the one with brown hair - Alice had showed me a video of his audition, and I admitted he was pretty good.

He looked at me befuddled, then at Alice in my weakening arms. He was up and next to me before I could even tell himwho I was. He took Alice from my arms gracefully, loping to the couch and gently placing her on it.

"What happened?" said the one with dark hair.

"I don't know. Don't think I did it, though," I added quickly.

"Never thought of it," said the guy with brown hair dismissively.

That startled me. "Why?" I asked, as the blonde went inside a room.

"Because you have her eyes," the dark one explained. Then he frowned. "That sounded so wrong."

_Nice time to develop a sense of humour_, I thought, but then three people emerged from the other room, and I got distracted. One of them had curly hair, and I knew he was Harry. He looked freaked, and then he went to Alice.

"What happened?" he asked, looking shocked as he traced her hairline.

I explained whatever I knew as quickly as I could.

"I need to get her to the hospital," I said hastily. "And I thought one of you might want to come?"

Suddenly I felt awkward, but the moment came to pass when Harry changed the subject.

"Who are you, sorry?" he asked, and looked at me properly for the first time. His gaze softened when he caught sight of my face - or should I say, my eyes.

"Never mind, but lets go. I'm Harry, by the way," he added.

"I know. But there's not really anytime for introductions now, so can we go?" I asked, biting my lip.

He shook his head, making his hair fly, looking like a wet dog. "Yeah. Ok, let's go," he said, and he picked Alice up. She sighed, still in her unconsious stupor.

"I'll come," said the other guy who was in that room with Harry. His hair stuck up in places.

The one with sleek hair frowned, but didn't say anything. The blonde dude and dark haired dude didn't do anything, but nodded.  
"We'll visit soon," he said. The messy haired boy nodded, and we all left the suite.

"I'm Josh, by the way," I said quietly to the one with messy hair. He smiled slightly.

"I'm Louis," he said.

"I thought you said there was no time for introductions," Harry called back.

"Well, it would be a bit awkward if you don't know my name when we go talk to the doctor," I shot at him. Louis's smile widened.

"Probably would be," he agreed.

The bodyguard - Paul - let us out with a concerned look on his face for Alice._ Yeah_, I thought, _NOW the sympathy._

"D'you have a car?" Harry asked. I smiled despite myself.

"Yep," I said. "How do you think I got here? On my magic carpet?"

Harry rolled his eyes, while Louis smiled again.  
"Funny now, aren't you," he muttered. I felt kind of bad then.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit off-guard right now," I said, sighing, leaning against the elevator wall, closing my eyes.

"I know, me too," Harry said, sounding apologetic. I smiled, and opened my eyes as I heard a Ding! And the doors opened.

"Oh, no," Harry muttered. "I totally forgot."

The fans, who had caught sight of Louis and Harry, began screaming.

"We'll have to take the risk," I said, taking Alice into my arms. I didn't like the idea of fans stampeding over Harry and Alice in the middle of that. Harry must have realizd that too.

"Fine," he grumbled. I marched outside, yelling, "Move! Move, please, injured person coming through!"

The crowd made way, but still screamed and asked me questions, touching me tugging my sleeve. I was amazed how One Direction could survive, EVERY DAY.

_God, I'm never becoming famous,_ I thought.  
_Genius, if someone's taken a video, then you SO are famous._

I got Alice into the backseat, and positioned her in a comfortable place. Then I slid into the driver's seat, and drove straight infront of the hotel.

Harry and Louis were making their way through, smiling and waving, but calling, "Sorry, we gotta go!" They spotted me waving in the car, and they ran over. Louis slipped into the passenger seat, while Harry sat with Alice, cradling her head. He looked pretty sweet and concerned, so I wasn't going to have to pull out the protective card in this, which I've done before. Alice is so much like a sister to me.

I gunned the car, and started, driving us off.

"Where's the closest hospital?" Louis wanted to know.

"5 minutes," Harry said. "Josh, do you know - "

"Yeah," I interrupted. "Alright."

I saw Harry nod in the rearview mirror, then he hesitated, and looked at me in the mirror.

"Josh," he said uncertainly, "I know about the accident."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly. "But - Alice didn't tell me."

"You figured it out?" I asked, surprised.

"No, Zayn told me."

"The one with dark hair," Louis chimed in. I kept a mental note of that.

"Ok... well, she must trust you guys pretty darn much."

There was a moment of silence in the back. "I hope so," Harry said softly, and I left the conversation there, and drove on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry's POV:**

I waited outside the hospital room impatiently. When we reached the hospital, they had immmediately put her on a stretcher, and we explained what happened - or atleast what we knew - as they rolled her off. It had been two hours since, and we hadn't heard anything.

Josh - who I recently discovered was Alice's cousin - came back to the chairs we were sitting in, and flopped down on one. His eyes were disturbingly like Alice's, so much that I didn't like looking at him right now. It just made me think about Alice's broken form...

_Oh shut up, Harry,_ I told myself. _The doctors will fix her right up._

"What time is it?" Louis asked.

"Almost eight," Josh said, checking his watch.

"Doesn't feel like it," Louis said, yawning. I stare at him, and shake my head. Honestly, sometime Louis just amazes me.

Josh grinned. "Does to me."

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Louis mumbled, lying back on his chair. I pulled a face at him.

A doctor left Alice's room, and Josh and I both shot to our feet.

"She's fine," he confirmed, and I fell back on the sofa in relief.

"Can we see her?" Josh asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Of course. Go right in."

We thanked him and let ourselves in.

Alice was propped up on pillows. She smiled when she saw us.

"How come a good percentage of the time I see you you're in the hospital?" I asked wryly as I stood next to her bed.

"Bad luck, I guess," she replied. She looked over at Josh.

"Thanks for helping me, Josh," she said. Josh smiled and shook his head.

"I'll always have to help you, won't I?" he asked. Then he abruptedly changed the subject.

"Alice, what happened?"

Alice hesitated. "I think... well, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" I asked, confused.

"Erm, I can't really _remember_ if I fell, or if someone pushed me, or what."

Josh looked worried. "And the doctors know?"

"Yes, they already asked me. It'll probably come back to me soon enough."

"Do you have a concussion?" Louis asked.

"Luckily, no," Alice said. "So I'll be up and out in less than a day, hopefully."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Alice smiled at me shyly. I gave her a lopsided smile, and sat on the bed.

"Awesome," Louis said loudly. "So, we'll just go outside. Leave you guys alone. For a couple o' minutes."

He looked at me pointedly and Josh caught on. They both left.

Louis poked his head back in.  
"TWO MINUTES, Haz. Ok? So... finish up whatever you wanna do."

I went red, but Alice just dropped her jaw and stared at Louis.

"You are such a guy," she said incredulously. Louis nodded to her.

"That I am," he agreed, and ducked back outside.

Alice looked back at me, her jaw still slack.

"Is he always like that?" she asked. I shrugged, still slightly red.

"Occasionally," I said. Then I studied her fully, just wanting to look at her to make she was alright. She caught my gaze.

"Checking the merchandise?" she teased. I stared at her.

"That was an extremely American-guy reaction," I commented.

"I know," Alice said casually. "That's why I said it."

We kept our gazes locked for a while. Then, hesitantly, I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine for a moment.

"One minute!" Louis called out from the other side of the door. We both jumped apart, then she laughed.

"I hope you realize what you're doing," she said wryly. I looked at her seriously, feeling that same strong urge to protect her that I felt when we first kissed.

"I do," I told her solemnly, and planted my lips on hers again, then pulled back.

"Do you think you can handle it?" I asked her. She studied me, and I felt like she was prying blinds away from my body; letting more and more light come and revealing whatever lay in the darkness. I felt nervous, but I kept looking at her.

"I don't know," she said at last. "But I think I'll manage."

"Good," I said, and I kissed her knuckles.

"But do you want the list of people who want you to add them on Twitter?" Alice asked. I looked at her, confused.

"There's _ , _ , _ - " I touched her lips with my fingers, silencing her for a moment.

"There's more," she pointed out.

"I know," I pointed out playfully.

"Still," she said pointedly, teasingly.

I sighed. "I know." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, as Louis shouted, "WE'RE COMING IN!" He fell inside, while Josh just walked in casually.

He looked at me next to Alice on the bed, and he shook his finger.

"Naughty naughty! Oh, Harry, what moves did you pull?"

I blushed yet again, and Alice scoffed at him.

"You ARE such a guy. I'll tell the fans that. Heck, I'll tell ELEANOR that."

Louis raised his eyebrows. "And you know Eleanor doesn't know that... how?"

"Because I'm a girl," Alice argued. "And lovesick guys don't ever reveal their shallow traits."

Louis nodded at me. "I like this one. How she knows I'm in love, I wonder."

I grin sheepishly. Josh looks amused by the banter.

"Hey, Josh likes you. That's a good thing," Alice said, elbowing me. I arch an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Let's put it this way; if he DIDN'T like you, he'd become the very annoying Dad that the girl always gets embarassed by."

I looked at Josh. He mirrored my arched eyebrow.  
"Hi, Dad," I said cheekily. "What's up?"

He rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"It's a GOOD THING, Harry," Louis said pointedly. "Make the _best_ of it."

"How?" I asked stupidly, then, realizing what I said, I facepalmed. Louis laughed his head off, and Josh chuckled. Alice groaned, and then she suddenly gasped.

"Oh, God."

"What?" I asked, panicky. I shook her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I - I just remembered. DAVID did it?" she asked herself.

"What? Whose David?" I asked urgently.

"Ex," Josh explained, his face set in stone. I understood what he was feeling.

"David - pushed you down?" I asked, feeling something bubbling hot deep inside me.

"I - i think so," Alice said slowly. "I was coming back from ballet... and we met, and we talked... and then he kissed me..."

Suddenly she looked at me. My mind was rolling.  
_He kissed her? He's her ex. Why would he kiss her?_

"Um, Alice," Louis interrupted. "I'm pretty sure he's not mad at you. So, continue."

Josh's phone was ringing, and he looked irritated but he picked it up.  
"Hello?" He asked as he left the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Continue," Louis said. She was still looking at, looking anxious and upset.

"He said he wanted to us to get back together, and I told him I didn't want to - " Here, my heart sighed in relief. " - and he left, but then I called him an idiot and - I think he punched me."

I stood up in outrage, the feeling of protectiveness for Alice growing and tumbling inside of me.

"Harry?" Alice asked.

Josh poked his head in. "David called. He's saying he's sorry, and he's outside the hospital."

My body took over, and I darted outside, barely touching Josh.

"Harry! Stop! Josh, stop him!" I heard Louis call, and I heard footsteps sounding behind me. Louis knew what I was doing. That I was about to pound David to little or than rice pudding.

I didn't stop. I wanted to hurt David, hurt him badly, and though my brain was protesting, my blood was pounding on my veins, throwing encouragement.

I reached the hospital doors. David was right outside, a beacon of light infront of the dark night. I stopped, and looked at him.  
He must have recognized me, because he backed up, looking scared.

I was about to crash outside and possibly kill him, when hands grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I stumbled, suddenly yanked back, and fell onto my knees. I knew who it was.

I fought furiously for control of my arms. "Josh, let go," I said tightly.

"Harry - "

"Josh, LET GO," I said angrily, struggling hard. David backed up, arms raised, looking scared. I saw paparazzi jumping up, snapping pictures of me. The flashes blinded me.

I was being dragged back, and I couldn't help it. I struggled harder, and was pulled behind a table.

"Josh, let me _GO," _I spat.

"Harry, CALM DOWN. You don't know what you're doing. I know, I want to kill him too. But this will be all over the news tommorow, and I don't think you want that."

"I don't care," I said, giving a huge tug, but my arms weren't freed, and I couldn't stand because of pressure on my legs. He had me completely pinned down. "Let go or you'll regret it."

"No," came the reply. I couldn't see him because he was behind me, keeping me down.

"JOSH, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, turning to look back at him furiously. He looked at me steadily.

"No," he repeated firmly. "I won't."

His brilliant blue eyes made me remember Alice again, but it didn't make me want to kill David anymore. I struggled once more, then gave up, breathing hard. Josh was strong, annoyingly so, and I had to remember to stay wary of him. With his stupid eyes, he could probably make me do much more than just stop.

I slumped, letting my head drop, catching my breath. I could still hear cameras flashing.

_Oh, great, _I thought. _Harry Styles tries to attack innocent by-stander. __This'll gain us some fame._

My breathing finally calmed down. Josh relinquished his pressure on my legs. I flexed them gently. They had started falling asleep.

"Let's go?" he asked. I nodded.

He still had my hands behind my back. We got up and walked towards the corridor I had burst in from. As soon as we were in view, cameras flashed and snapped at us, but we walked on. I barely had to stop myself from attacking David. He looked at me fearfully, but I smiled at him mirthlessly, and ignored him.

When we couldn't be seen anymore, I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Josh gently released my wrists. I brought them infront of my face, and checked if they still functioned.

"D'you work out?" I asked him seriously, but he laughed.

"Just occasionally," he reassured me, smiling, in the way an adult would to reassure a child that 'their dog is harmless'. I didn't really think of him as older than me, though, even though he was.

We reached Alice's room. I smiled bashfully at Louis's and Alice's freaked-out expressions.

"Sorry," I said. "Just got... mad."

"Definitely an understatement," Louis said. "But tell. Did you totally kill him, or did you leave him drying on the floor to rot?"

I shifted my feet, while Josh laughed. "I managed to restrain him," he quipped.

"Yeah, make me more criminal than I am," I retorted. "Paparazzi caught me on camera," I explained to Louis, who looked lost. "I bet they got a good 'bad boy' image."

"Good bad boy," he snorted. "Funny."

I rolled my eyes as Alice spoke up. "Oh, Harry, you'll be all over the news tommorrow. Honestly, some people wil start to think you LIKE attention!"

"I do," I protested. "Just not negative attention."

"I mean, WANT attention," Alice corrected herself.

"I _do _- for the band. GOOD attention. NOT self-obsessed attention. BUSY attention," I tried to explain.

"Mate, what on earth is busy attention?" Louis asked.

I sighed. "Never mind."

The door opened, and the same doctor who talked to us before came in.  
"We've got some good news. Alice, you can go in the morning."

"In the MORNING?" she sighed. "But..."

"People can stay over with you," the doctor added quickly. "Two, people. It'll be a bit of a squash, but two. You can have one, aswell. It's your choice."

Alice looked over at Josh, who shrugged. "I'll stay," he volunteered.

"And your mum can," Louis piped up, shooting me a look that said, _agree with me._

I was going to suggest that myself, anyway. "Yeah, she's worried sick about you."

This was true. Josh had called her while we had been waiting for permisson to enter. I could hear Mrs. Williams panicky, high-pitched voice from 10 feet away.

"Alright," said Alice, still looking mildly annoyed she had to stay overnight. "I can leave in the morning, right?"

"Yes, after a last check-up for your head wound," the doctor confirmed. She sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Josh, you need to get your stuff?"

"Yep," Josh said. "You guys can go home, too."

"Fine," Louis said. "Haz?"

I snorted. "Well, I have no car to go back in, and I don't plan on walking."

"Great," Josh said. "Be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. See you two later?" Alice asked us.

"Well, I won't be able to keep Haz away anyway," Louis said. I punched his arm.

"Anyway! Buh-bye!" Louis chirped, and he went outside, followed by Josh.

I smiled lopsidedly. "Bye," I said softly.

"Bye," she said, smiling. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Louis whistled from the doorway. I turned and looked at him.

"Dude, are you going to do this ALL the TIME?" I demanded.

"Nope. Just for a LITTTTTLE while longer," Louis said, grinning.

I smiled at Alice again, and waggled my fingers at her. Then I slipped outside.

**HI! Just saying, this story was removed yesterday. I reposted it today. So if you find it gone later, relax. I will repost. If you want to notify me of anything, review on my other story. I always check my reviews, so I will see it. Make sure to write that you're commenting on "With A Crash" cuz I wont know otherwise. Or, if you're on fanfic, PM me. **

**Also, I'm not getting any reviews, and I only got two before. I find no point in updating if nobody's reading. So,if you read this and like it, review, tell me to update. BTW even if you don't have an account, you can review. You can choose a name aswell, so I can tell whch reveiwer is which.**

**Thank you very much. :)**


End file.
